


Animal Adventure

by TNckitty



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blood, Fighting, Hybrid AU, Magic AU, cursing, our bois are smol children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNckitty/pseuds/TNckitty
Summary: Hybrids.They are half human-animal race that live with humans for as almost long as humans first walked the earth. Because of their animal features, hybrids are stronger and more powerful than a regular human being. The thought of these creatures having the potential to hurt them brings fear to the humans. So, the humans went into war with the hybrids. It lasted for many years and the only way it ended was when the hybrids were near to extinction. The humans decided to make a treaty with the hybrids to live among them in peace. Now hybrids and humans coexist together.This story is not about the war started and the struggles that the hybrids have to go through. No. This is the story about twin sisters and seven hybrids living together. The many struggles and hardships they face. With magic involve, because why not?This is their story. This is their animal adventures.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 8





	1. Lets make a Brand New Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one of the twins meet our sunshine boi.

It is a warm summer night. The weather is perfect for a walk outside. It isn’t too cold and isn’t too hot. It is just perfect. And that is what a certain girl does. She walks slowly on the sidewalk, just enjoying the quiet. A slight breeze blows against the girl, ruffling her hair and clothes. This didn’t bother the girl. If anything, she enjoys the wind caressing her skin.

There isn’t special about this girl. Or at least her appearance isn’t special. Her hair is long. Too long as is reaches pass her waist. It is currently pulled into a ponytail with only a few strands framing her face. Her eyes are dark brown, almost close to being black. The eyes are hidden black glasses. Her height is slightly tall for a girl, which is around 5’6’’. She is wearing a black shirt with a yellow pikachu on the front. She is also wearing jeans and black and red high top. Around her waist is a red hooded jacket tied.

As she walks pass a dark alleyway, a sound of rustling a can be heard from there. It is almost quiet enough for the girl to miss it. The girl stops in her tracks. She focuses for a moment, trying to hear. Again, the rustling sound echoes from the alleyway. The girl looks conflicted. She didn’t know if she should go and check it out or not. After a minute, she decides to go and have a look. Slowly, she walks into the alleyway. It is too dark to see, so the girl did something that might be surprising to people in a different world, but not this world. Holding her hand up, tiny balls of light gather together to form one big ball. Instantly, the alleyway is light up.

Magic is not a rare thing in this world. However, only a select few can used it. Although it is called magic, it is more of a manipulation of attributes that makes up the world. There are six attributes: fire, water, earth, wind, light and dark. The beings, mainly humans, that control these attributes are called manipulators. The girl is one of those manipulators. Now back to our regularly schedule program.

The alleyway is a narrow place, just big enough for the girl to walk without having to turn sideways. On both sides of her, there are gray bricks line up. Although she has light shining in front of her, she couldn’t see pass the darkness. The smell and sound are more noticeable though. The smell isn’t that great, making the girl scrunched her nose. The rustling sound is still there along with things being thrown against something.

The girl hesitates a little. She is starting to get scared but is too late to back out now. Taking a deep breath, she continues walking down the alleyway. It isn’t long until she reaches the end, which leads to an opening. The opening has more light than the alleyway but not by much. Wanting to see more, the girl gathers more light, making the ball of light in her hand bigger, and throws it up in the air. Because the place got brighter, the girl squints. Apparently, the bright light catches someone off guard as a person yelps in surprise. Once the girl adjusts her eyes, she looks around. There is nothing in the opening except for a trash can in the far corner with the person on the ground.

The girl studies the person. She couldn’t tell if they were a girl or a boy because of the darkness. What she can see is a head full of red hair and equally red eyes staring back at her. She can also see two brown things on either side of their head. The person seems small or smaller than the girl is, but again, the dark makes it hard for her to see. So, she decides to get closer. The girl walks slowly towards the person, trying to not scare them even further. As she got closer, she can see how young this person is. They look around to be 6 or 7 years old, and the girl guesses that they are a boy. She can see that the person, the boy, is wearing only a too big shirt that was once white. The one thing that catches the girl’s attention is the two things on the boy’s head. Two dog-like ears droop down. She looks a little bit behind the boy and sees a brown tail sticking out.

_A hybrid._ The girl thinks to herself.

Just like magic, hybrids are common in this world. Hybrids are half-human half-animal creatures. No one knows how they come to be, but some theorized that they lived as long as the humans do. Hybrids have a higher chance to control attributes than humans. This causes a disruption between the two races. A war between hybrids and humans goes on for many years that the gods of this world intervene. Now, hybrids and humans coexist together with little complication. So to see a hybrid, and a young one at that, here in this dirty place.

The girl wants to get closer, but she can see how afraid the hybrid is. So, she stops a few feet away from him and crouches to be the same height as him. The boy does nothing, just stares at the girl. Although he looks afraid, he also looks curious at this person who showed up out of nowhere. They stare at each other for a moment in silence. The silence is broken.

“Hello.” The girl said.

The hybrid hesitates, not knowing if he should respond back or not.

“Hello.” The boy said after a minute.

“What are you doing out here?” The girl asked.

“I-“

The boy stops speaking. He didn’t know how to answer. How can he when he is speaking to a total stranger. The girl can see him hesitating. She decides to ask something else.

“Where are your parents? Why would they leave someone as young as you out here all alone?”

The boy’s eyes start to water. The girl is taken back by this reaction. As if sensing her shock, the light ball flickers a little. Thankful, or not, the boy did not start crying.

“I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?”

The girl can feel the panic raising up in her.

“No mama or papa.” The boy said.

The girl freezes.

“What?”

“No mama or papa. Mama gone. No know papa.”

If hearts can shatter, the girl’s heart definitely did. Now with new determination, the girl decides to do something that might get her in trouble.

“Why don’t you come home with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this fic last year and never actually post it. Now that we are in quarantine, I thought why not. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Going Over the Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THOSE WHO READ THE ORIGINAL FIRST CHAPTER, PLEASE GO BACK AND REREAD IT AGAIN. THERE HAS BEEN A MAJOR CHANGE TO IT. THANK YOU AND ENJOY.

_Bad idea. Very, very bad idea._ The girl thinks as she waits for the boy to answer her. _What that hell are you thinking, Teresa?_

The girl, now known as Teresa, watches the boy to see his reaction. Surprise is the top one, but it quickly turns into suspicion. Teresa did not blame him as she is a total stranger. To be offer a place to stay out of nowhere is something that the girl would also be suspicious of too. However, it is already too late to take back what she just said.

“Why?” The boy asked.

_Your guess is as good as mine’s._ is what she wanted to say out loud but didn’t.

“I can’t leave you out here all by yourself.” Is what she said instead.

“Why?”

“Do I need a reason to help someone?”

The boy didn’t answer. Teresa and the boy are having a staring contest instead. They study, trying to see if they can read what the other thinks. Teresa didn’t know how long he has been out here alone but judging from how the boy tried to hide his emotions but failed, it is probably recent.

“You no bad?” the boy finally asked.

“I’m not.” Teresa answered confidently. “I won’t hurt you, and I won’t do anything that will make you uncomfortable.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

The boy still looks unconvinced, so Teresa holds out her hand. Her hand curls into a loose fist with only her pinky sticking out. The boy looks at Teresa in confusion.

“Pinky promise. We grab each other’s pinkies and promise something.” the girl explained.

Teresa holds out her hand waiting for the boy to get closer. She is about to give up after a while and can feel her arm getting tired until the boy finally moves. It is slow, but the boy closes the distance between them. Once he is about two feet away, the boy holds his own arm out, copying the girl. Teresa wraps her pinky around his and shakes their hands up and down. The boy smiles shyly. Teresa returns one to the little hybrid.

“Now, if I break this pinky promise, I’ll get punish.” Teresa explains further.

The boy flinches when he hears this. Teresa frowns, not liking what she sees. He flinches again when he sees her darken face.

“Punish?” the boy asked.

Teresa relaxes her face, giving the boy a reassuring smile. And to make sure he calms down, she raises her hand and rest it on top of the boy’s head. She ruffles his hair a bit. He seems to like as he leans into her hand more.

“Don’t worry. As long as I don’t break it, I’ll be fine. Plus, I never break a promise.”

Teresa drops her arm that was petting the boy to her sides. The boy looks into Teresa’s eyes. The happiness and hope in his eyes make Teresa think that she did something right. This made Teresa’s own eyes light up in happiness and hope that this little hybrid will be okay. The two smiles at each other, letting the silent wrap itself around them. Unfortunately, the silent is broke by a sound of growling. Teresa tenses as she prepares to defend the boy. The growls come back. The sound is coming from the boy. The two looks at each other in confusion. When the growls come back, the boy wraps his arms around his stomach. Teresa stares at his stomach for a heartbeat before bursting into laughter. The boy’s faces turn as red as his hair, but he starts to giggle around with Teresa.

“It seems like someone is hungry.” Teresa said as she calms down.

She slowly stands up from her crouch position. She brushes some of the dirt that got on her jeans and shakes her legs to get the feeling back into them. The boy waits for Teresa to be done before going close to her. Teresa smiles as he holds his arms out to her, asking to pick him up. She did just that. She grabs him under his armpits and let him wrap his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist. Teresa then supports him by having one of her arms around his back and the other under his thighs.

“Let’s go and get something to eat, okay? Um-“

Teresa stops talking. She is inviting this little hybrid to come with her, and she still doesn’t know his name. He doesn’t know hers. Teresa would have facepalms for her stupidity. So instead, she groans. The boy jumps as he did not expect her to do that.

“How stupid of me. You don’t know my name, do you?”

The boy shakes his head no, making his ears flop back and forth.

“I’m Kokoro Teresa. What’s yours?”

“Otoya.” The boy quietly answered.

“Otoya? That’s a nice name.”

Otoya’s face lights up when he hears that. Teresa giggles as she watches Otoya’s tail wags in happiness. Teresa giggles even more as the little hybrid’s stomach growls in protest.

“Come on. Let’s go home.”

Otoya nods vigorously as Teresa walks the two of them out of the dark alleyway. Teresa mentally commands the ball of light to decrease its brightness and lead them out. Otoya looks in awe as the ball of light disperse into the air, making it look like fireflies flying into the air.

“Pretty.” Otoya commented.

“Thank you.”

Since it is nighttime, most people are already gone home and probably in bed. There are cars on the street beside the ones that are parked. It is a fairly quiet trip to Teresa’s house. It was so quiet that Otoya nods on and off. Teresa feels sadness in her heart as he must be exhausted. To be outside alone, hungry, and tired is hard for any person, especially a child. Teresa can feel the sadness turn into anger as she wants to know who would even think of letting a child out on their own for so long. This feeling leads into determination to protect Otoya and make him happy no matter what.

_I will not let anything or anyone harm to this boy. No matter what. And I will not let what happen six years ago to happen again. Never again. I swear on my life._ Teresa thought as she carries on walking to her home.


	3. Look Towards a New Horizon

It has been almost a week since Otoya started to live with Teresa. On the night Teresa took Otoya in, Teresa saw the horror of the little hybrid’s body when she bathed him. Ribs showing though the skin. Scars of old and new litter all over his body. Some of the new wounds have dirt and dust in them and looked to be there for a while. Teresa was surprised that Otoya can even talking to her in his condition.

She was even more shock by how dirty he was as she washed away the dirt and grime off from him. It took Teresa three bath sessions to get him completely clean. The shirt that he was wearing was beyond repair as there were too many tears and stains too infused to it. Teresa wanted to burn it but didn’t as it might scare Otoya if he saw. Since Teresa didn't have any clothes that could fit the little hybrid, she grabbed one of her old shirts and putted it on Otoya. Teresa didn't like Otoya only wearing a shirt, but it was better than nothing. 

There was another thing that could potentially scar Teresa after seeing Otoya. Not only was he dirty, he was also very hungry. Teresa almost have a heart attack when she watched Otoya basically inhale his food. And if that wasn't enough, Otoya stated that the food is the best he has ever had in his life. The food that Teresa gave him isn't even special. It was just leftovers from the previous day. So to hear that it was the best food ever told Teresa that he hasn't eaten good food at all.

Never in Teresa’s life has she been so angry at someone that she never knew before beside an incident that happen many years ago. This made her determination to protect Otoya even stronger than before.

And that determination is put to the test as the following three days, Otoya got sick. It was a stressful time for both of them. Luckily, or unluckily in Teresa’s opinion, Teresa knows how to take care of a sick person. Because Otoya is too young to be left alone for hours, Teresa had to let her boss from her part-time job know that she’ll be out for a few days. She did leave to get medicine and other things to help the little hybrid get better since there is a convenience store nearby.

So, for three days, Teresa help Otoya get better. On the third day, Teresa was relieved to see him well enough to walk around the house when she got up in the morning.

“Glad to see you up and about.” Teresa said as she watches Otoya exploring the living room.

She didn’t blame him for feeling bored during the time he was recovering. She has the same problem with her twin wanting to get out of the house for being stuck inside for a long period of time.

The living room is pretty spacious. A large window covers almost half of one wall, showing plants and birds outside. A door next to the window opens up to the backyard. A couch sits at the center of the room facing a large T.V. that is mounted to the wall opposite to the large window. The coffee table is also placed in front of the couch with a remote on it. Just behind the couch is a dining table with six chairs surround it. The living room is connected to the kitchen with a counter separating the two rooms. The kitchen is nothing special. It has just the standard things like a stove, fridge, sink, and cabinets. Two hallways are leads two different parts of the house. The first hallway leads to the enters of the house. The second goes to a small bathroom and to the garage next to the house. The garage has a lot of boxes filled with things that Teresa doesn’t remember of owning. Next to the entrance hallway, there is a staircase leading up to the second floor where most of the bedrooms are at. The first two rooms nearest to the stairs are the guest bedrooms. The room where Otoya is staying is the room on the right side. Then the bathroom is next to those. The bathroom is also connected to the master bedroom, which is one of the last rooms furthest away from the stairs. The master bedroom is where Teresa and her twin sleep. Across the master bedroom is an office/library/music room that both Teresa and her twin uses.

“House big.” Otoya commented as he looks over the couch to see Teresa in the kitchen.

Otoya’s tails wag in excitement. When Teresa finish cleaning Otoya, she noticed that his ears and tail weren’t brown but golden. This leads to Teresa to believe that Otoya might be a golden retriever or somewhere in that breed area. Then again, Teresa does not know a whole lot of dog breeds, so there is a high chance she could be wrong.

Teresa hums in agreement as she grabs ingredients from the fridge. She thinks just scramble eggs and sausages would be enough for Otoya. Plus, that is the only things she has available at the moment. Teresa made a quick mental note to herself to go out and get groceries later, along with clothes for Otoya to wear as he can’t wear her shirts all the time. Teresa didn’t bother making a dish for herself as she is usually not hungry in the morning.

“You can go turn on the T.V. if you want. The remote is on the coffee table.” Teresa said as she turns the stove on.

Otoya nods his head as she puts a frying pan on the stove. She then processed to crack and beat the eggs. The sound of the T.V. turns on and the news starts showing. Teresa tells Otoya to change the channel to a kids’ show while she pours oil on the hot frying pan. She puts the eggs right after. The sound of the eggs cooking almost drown out the sound of the T.V. Teresa curses under her breath as she turns the heat down. Satisfied that the eggs wouldn’t burn, Teresa stirs it a bit before leaving it alone and starts cutting the sausages into octopuses. This is Teresa’s first time doing it as some of the sausages looks a little wonky. Turning her attention back to the eggs, she stirs it up some more and take the pan off the stove. She grabs a plate for one of the upper cabinets and spoons the eggs on it. She puts the pan back on the stove and tosses the sausages in.

The smell of sausages must have caught Otoya’s attention as he makes his way into the kitchen.

“Smells good.”

Otoya stands next to Teresa as he watches her push the sausages around. The little hybrid’s growls in agreement. Teresa chuckles as she pets his head. Otoya leans into her hand. One of the biggest things that Teresa notice about him is that he loves head pats.

Teresa stirs the sausage around a bit more before transferring them to the plate with the eggs. She turns off the stove and goes to grab a fork in one of the drawers near the sink. As a final touch, Teresa grabs the salt and pepper on the eggs.

“Come on. Let’s eat on the couch and watch T.V.” Teresa said.

She leads them to the couch and places the plate and fork on the coffee table. Otoya immediately sits on the floor and almost dig. Teresa stops him.

“Hold on. Don’t eat yet.”

Teresa goes back into the kitchen and grabs two glass cups. She sets them on the counter and goes to the fridge.

“Do you want milk or orange juice?” Teresa asked.

Otoya thinks it over a bit before choosing.

“Juice!”

Teresa nods and grabs the orange juice. She pours it into both cups. After returning the juice back, Teresa brings the cups to the little hybrid and puts one in front of him and keeps the other in her hand. Teresa goes to sit on the couch behind him.

“You can eat now.” Teresa said. “And don’t forget to say thank you.”

Otoya nods and presses his hand together. He mumbles a ‘thank you for the meal’ before digging in. She takes a sip of her orange as she watches Otoya eat. Teresa is glad that he wasn’t inhaling his food this time. It was probably because Otoya learned his lesson when he choked the first time.

“You no eat?” Otoya asked as he realized she has no food in front of her.

He turns around and looks at her.

“Not hungry.” Teresa answered.

Otoya frowns. Well, more like pouting. Teresa thinks it’s cute. He turns back to his plate and stabs a sausage. He then sticks the sausage to Teresa. Teresa raises a brow when she sees this jester. Otoya waves his fork around, getting impatient. Teresa smiles as she leans down and grabs the food with her mouth. Otoya smiles back and when back to eating his food. Teresa slowly chews the sausage in her mouth as she looks at what is playing on the T.V. It was some commercial about some candy eggs with a cute yellow bird dancing.

Before the commercial ends, Teresa hears the front door open and clothes. Teresa stiffens up. Otoya must have sense something wrong as he also stiffens up.

“I’m home.” A voice similar to Teresa’s called out.

_Crap._ Is all she can think as she turns around and sees her face staring back at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little longer than I usually write my chapters. Probably the longest I wrote, but I could not stop myself from writing it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	4. Create Your Smile Magic

It is like looking into a mirror. From Teresa’s nose to her lip to even her hair and clothes, the person standing near the entrance hallway looks exactly as the girl sitting on the couch. The only big differences between Teresa and the person is the little red hair on the tips and the blue eyes on the person. Teresa and the person stare at each other. Teresa can sense Otoya fidgeting just behind her.

“Welcome home, Aka.” Teresa said.

Teresa smiles nervously. The person, now known as Aka, stares at her twin. Teresa even starts to fidget under the intense look that Aka is giving.

“Care to explain?” Aka asked.

Although Teresa is certain that Aka can’t see Otoya, she still knows that he is there. Teresa looks over her shoulder and sees Otoya curling into himself. She can also see the trembling from his being. This hurts Teresa’s heart. Teresa turns back to her twin, fire in her eyes. Aka raises a brow.

“Why don’t we talk somewhere else?”

Aka tilts her head to the right side. Even though it looks like Aka looks uninterested, she is. Aka nods and walks upstairs. Teresa sighs as the nervous feeling drains out of her. Teresa puts her cup of orange juice on the coffee table. Otoya’s body also untenses. Teresa gives him a reassuring smiling, telling him that he could finish eating as she talks to her sister. Teresa also give Otoya his head before going to find her sister. It didn’t take Teresa long to find her as there is only one place where Aka would talk privately. Teresa walks into the multipurpose room and sees Aka sitting by the desk.

“Now, can you tell me what is going on?” Aka asked.

Teresa goes into detail on how she found Otoya and what happen during the days the little hybrid have been living with her. Aka nods every once and awhile, not interrupting Teresa during the whole time. Once Teresa finishes explaining, Aka only sigh.

“Teresa.” Aka began but is cut-off.

“Aka. He was on his own. Trying to survive by himself.” Teresa argued.

“But you can’t just take him home like this. You need to go through the adoption process. You know this better than anyone.”

Teresa makes a noise in the back of her throat but says nothing. Teresa knows that if a child is homeless, they must go to an orphanage nearby. Teresa did not like it, but that is the law.

“Plus,” Aka continued. “are you ready to take responsibility to take care of another person? You know how much work it is to take care of a child.”

Teresa smiles, laughter showing in her eyes.

“I know. Luckily, I took care of one for almost my entire life.” Teresa teased.

Aka huffs in laughter, smiling at the joke. But she quickly turns back to being serious. Teresa also turns seriously.

“All jokes aside, I am ready to take care of him. I will even give up my life for him.”

The two sisters stare at each other, silently having a conversation. After a minute, Aka sighs. She also tucks a stray hair behind her ears. Teresa knows this is a sign that her sister is giving up.

“Seems like you aren’t going to budge. Fine, we can let him live with us, but we are going to have to go to an orphanage and get some paperwork signed.”

Teresa gives Aka a big smile before jumping towards her. Aka catches Teresa with ease. Teresa wraps her arms around Aka’s neck while Aka wraps her around Teresa’s back. Aka leans back in her chair, pulling Teresa back with her.

They relax in each other embrace. It’s been awhile since the two of them are in each other’s presents. Teresa almost falls asleep on top of Aka, but Aka shakes her.

“I know it has been a while, but I think our little friend must be worried that I’ll kick him out.” Aka said as she pushes Teresa off.

Teresa sighs as she gets up. Teresa grabs one of Aka’s hands and pulls her up. As Aka was getting up, Teresa spots something on her wrist. Not letting go of her hand, Teresa uses her other hand and pushes up Aka’s sleeve. Underneath Aka’s sleeve is gauges wrapped around her wrist.

“What happened?” Teresa asked as she rotates Aka’s wrist around, being careful not to hurt her.

“I fell down during work. Don’t worry though. I only sprain it.” Aka answered.

Teresa frowns. Teresa doesn’t know where Aka works or what she does for her job, but Aka comes home injured once and awhile. Teresa never asks what she does as she knows Aka will tell her one day. That doesn’t stop Teresa from worrying about her.

“How long ago was this?”

“About three days ago.”

After inspecting it for another minute, Teresa lets go. Aka lets her arm fall to her side. Aka nods her head towards and Teresa nods back. So, Teresa leads the two of them out of the room and to where Otoya was. They can see that Otoya hasn’t move from where he was before and his food haven’t been touched at all. Otoya looks back up with nervous and fear look. Teresa just walks to the couch and falls onto it. Aka follows and sits down more normally. Teresa motions Otoya to come sit with them. Otoya hesitates before getting up. Teresa drags Otoya into her lap before he can sit next to her. Teresa feels Otoya relaxing.

“Good news.” Teresa began. “You can stay.”

Otoya looks at Teresa in disbelieve. He then looks at Aka. Aka gives Otoya a smile smile, almost shyly. Otoya did not expect such a look on this girl who he only knows for a minute.

“Really?” Otoya asked in a shy voice.

“Really. I just need to know something. Are you okay with answering some questions?”

Otoya nods in agreements, and Aka starts the interrogation. The twins find out that Otoya did live in an orphanage but is neglectful to the children there. Otoya ran away from there not too long ago and have been on his own since. Otoya does not know the name of the orphanage or where it is. When Aka asked for his surname, Otoya does not know. While this is all going on, Teresa squeezes Otoya for comfort.

“Well. It looks like I’ll have to look into this a little more.” Aka stated after she finishes asking her questions.

“How? We don’t have a lot of information to begin with.” Teresa pointed out.

“Sorry.” Otoya apologized.

Otoya’s ears droop down even more than they already have. Teresa pets the little hybrid’s head.

“I have my ways.” Aka said mysteriously.

Aka’s eyes twinkle in a way only Aka knows. Not even their twin telepathy help Teresa guess what Aka is thinking. Teresa pouts at this.

“No far. You can just block me like that.” Teresa whined.

“I can and I will.” Aka smirked before softening her face. “Don’t worry. I know how find what I need with little info.”

And Teresa believes her. Teresa trusts Aka as she knows Aka will never lie to her. So, Teresa nods and hugs Otoya for reassurance. Otoya looks up at Teresa, giving her this hopeful face. Teresa gives him the biggest smile to show that he can hope that this is real. And Teresa hopes that she can make him happy as long as he lives with them.


	5. Guided By a Seven-Colored Compass

It is now about a month since Teresa found Otoya in that dirty little alleyway. Otoya is a whole lot better when Teresa first found him. He gains to a healthier weight and his wounds are healing nicely. There are scars all over his body however, but it seems to not bother the little hybrid at all.

Aka kept her promise as she somehow found the orphanage that Otoya was living and discovered that the adults working there have been neglecting many of the hybrids there. Aka called the Hybrid and Human Protection or HAHP and arrest the people there. Many of the orphans were transferred to a different orphanage. Because Aka helped discover the orphanage, the head of the HAHP lets Teresa and Aka adopt Otoya right away instead of waiting for almost a year. Teresa and Aka immediately buy anything that Otoya needs such as clothes, toys, books, etc. Aka felt stressed about the amount of money wasted, but that quickly went away as she saw how happy Otoya looks.

During the month together, Aka warmed up to Otoya quickly and even give him the nickname _‘Sunflower’_. The reason was that of his bright personality and blooming smile whenever he is happy or excited. Coincidently, sunflowers are Otoya’s favorite type of flower, so the little hybrid was extremely happy for the nickname.

Teresa and Aka also know Otoya’s likes and dislikes when it comes to food. Otoya absolutely loves curry. He will always ask for it whenever Teresa asked what he wanted for dinner. He absolutely hates bell peppers. Whenever Otoya sees them at the store, he would bark. Teresa had to strategically have plan their shopping to avoid that from happening. At least Aka finds it funny. 

As of now, Teresa and Otoya are planning to have a picnic at a nearby park. Since is such a nice day to be outside, Teresa thought it would be nice to have Otoya play outside instead of being inside like Teresa usually plans on days like these. Otoya is fully on board with the idea and excitedly pulls Teresa towards without preparing any food or even a blanket. Teresa laughs as she told him to wait so they can get at least a blanket and some food. Otoya pouts but quickly brightens up when Teresa asks him to help her.

“Can Aka come too?” Otoya asked as he messily puts together a sandwich.

Teresa takes the sandwich and cuts it on a diagonal.

“I’m sorry. Aka is really busy right now. Maybe next time.” Teresa answered.

“Oh.” Is all he said before making another sandwich.

“Let’s make some sandwiches for Aka so she can eat them when she gets home.”

Otoya smiles at the idea and quickly makes as many as he can. Teresa laughs at his enthusiasm before telling to slow down. As the two quietly work on the food, Teresa drifts in thought about the time when Otoya has come and change both her and Aka’s lives. It was like Otoya painted a brighter world that both the twins did not even realize was dull. Each day spent together was like a new and fun adventure waiting to be explore.

“Why are smiling?” Otoya asked, making Teresa break out of the thoughts.

Teresa didn’t even realize she was smiling.

“Because I’m happy you came into our lives.” Teresa said after some thinking.

Like the sun coming up from the horizon, Otoya brightens up. He stops his sandwich making and goes to hug Teresa. Teresa puts her hands on his shoulder and squeezes it. Otoya’s dirty hands fist against Teresa shirt. Teresa didn’t mind that he is making her shirt dirty. They stay like that for a while. They only parted when Teresa’s phone goes off. Checking to see who it was, Teresa picks up when the name ‘Trash’ shows up.

“Hello.” Teresa answered.

She watches Otoya go back to making the sandwich.

“Hey. You free today?” a male voice asked from the other side of the phone.

“I’m going to have a picnic with Otoya in a little bit. Why do you ask?”

“Wondering if you want to hangout later. Also, when do I get to meet the brat? It’s been a month already.”

Teresa hums as she thinks a bit.

“How bout now? Seeing as we accidently made too much food for just the two of us.”

Teresa looks at the sandwiches when she said this.

“Sure. Are we meeting at your place or what?”

“Depends on where you are right now.”

“I’m still chilln’ at home.”

“I guess we can meet at the park near my place.”

“Worms. See you in a little bit. Bye.”

“See ya.”

Teresa ends the call and put her phone on the counter. Otoya looks at Teresa, curiously wonder who that was.

“Looks like my friend is joining us in our picnic.” Teresa explained.

Otoya’s eyes glow in excitement to meet a new person. When Teresa deems that they made enough food, Teresa goes to look for a blanket and a basket. They head out and walk to the park. Near the entrance of the park, Teresa sees a familiar person standing there.

It was a boy near Teresa’s age. He is shorter than Teresa by a few inches. His black hair is messy and curly. The glasses he wears enhances the color of his eyes which is emerald green. He wears a green shirt with a yellow triangle with a smaller triangle remove from the center from it. He also wears jorts and flip-flops.

It seems like he did not notice the two figures coming towards him.

“Andy.” Teresa called out.

Andy looks up and puts his phone in his pocket.

“Hey, loser.” Andy greeted back.

Teresa and Andy hug each other when Teresa and Otoya got closer. Otoya hangs back a little, not sure how to greet this new person. The two friends let go. Teresa turns to Otoya and pushes him towards Andy.

“Here’s Otoya. The one I’ve been talking about. Otoya, this is my friend Andy. We’ve known each other for a while now.” Teresa introduced.

“Hello.” Otoya said with a little wave.

“You weren’t lying when you say how cute he is.” Andy stated as he waves back. “I’m surprised he didn’t run away by now.”

Teresa shoves Andy gently while having a smile on her face.

“Shut up. At least I know how to take care of people.”

Before Andy can rebuke, Otoya’s stomach growls loudly. Andy and Teresa blink before bursting out into laughter.

“Let’s go to our spot so we can let our little buddy can eat.” Andy said as he leads the group in the park.

“He certainly deserves it after making these sandwiches.” Teresa agreed.

Teresa holds Otoya hand as they walk a little toward a very secluded spot. It is near the forest. Memories start to flood Teresa mind as they got closer. The memories have mostly Aka in them, but that is to be expected as the twins are jointed to the hip. They never leave each other’s side. Unfortunately, as they got older, they have to do their own separate ways, even if it is only temporary. Teresa has a small sad smile on her face as dark thought invade her mind.

“Are you okay?” Otoya asked when he sees her face.

Teresa tries to give him a happy smile, but it still comes out as sad.

“Yeah. Just remember something.”

Otoya looks at Teresa in concern but says nothing. Andy discretely looks over his shoulder before facing toward again.

“We’ll definitely bring Cat next time. It’s been awhile since I seen her. Work keeping her away?” Andy said.

“Yeah. Since the start of summer, she has been getting busier. I hope she is taking care of herself properly.”

“Knowing her, probably not. But then again, she might remember to at least eat something. With your constant nagging that is.”

Teresa huffs and elbows Andy on the side. Andy stops at a spot where the shades of the trees are casting on the ground. It was almost the perfect spot. Teresa quickly sets the basket down and grabs the blanket. She spreads in on the ground. Immediately, Andy plops down onto the blanket and starfishes on top. Teresa kicks on of Andy’s legs so she can sit down. Teresa motions Otoya to sit in her lap, which the little hybrid complies. From a distance, it looks like they are just one little family and Teresa doesn’t mind being thought like that.

And this little family is about to get bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I almost had a heart attack when I couldn't find this chapter. Turns out I misplaced it in my documents. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. My Little, Little Family

With the food eaten, Otoya is on an exploration not too far from where they have their picnic. Andy and Teresa stay where they are. Andy is sitting crisscrossed in the blanket with Teresa laying down with her head on his lap. The shorter of the two is on his phone looking for anything interesting to do while Teresa has her eyes closed, dosing on and off. They stay in silent before Andy breaks it.

“There has been a lot of hybrid trafficking lately.” Andy commented as he scrolls through the news media.

“True. Kind of sad that there are those who are willing to sell people, hybrid and human alike, just for money. Really glad that I found Otoya before anyone bad did.” Teresa said.

She did not open her eyes as she talks to her friend. The weather is really nice that Teresa almost fall asleep. Teresa especially likes the singing of the birds are nice to listen to. A melody suddenly pops in Teresa mind, making her hum it out loud.

“That sounds nice. A new song?” Andy asked.

He turns off his phone and puts it to the side of him. He looks around, soaking in the view. The sun shining brightly above them. The flowers blooming beautifully before them. The gently breeze blowing softly against their skin. As Andy looks around more, he notices something amiss.

“Where did Otoya go?”

This snaps Teresa out of her relax position. Teresa sits up and looks around. Teresa could not see a single red hair in sight. Panic raises within her. Thinking back to the conversation they just had, Teresa dreads that Otoya was taking from them when they were looking. In broad daylight no less.

“Calm down.” Andy soothed Teresa before she can rush to anywhere. “I’m sure he’s okay. He can’t have gone far.”

The two searches around the area. Andy goes one way and Teresa the other way. Although it has only been a few minutes, Teresa gets more worry with each passing minute. Many questions cross Teresa’s thoughts.

_Where is he? Is he hurt? Did he get caught? Will I-_

Before Teresa can spiral down even more, she hears something in the distance. She cannot make out what it is, but it sounds like people are talking. Going to the direction, Teresa can start to hear that it was someone talking. As she got closer, the voices become clearer. One voice is familiar while the other wasn’t. Teresa feels relief when she sees Otoya in a clearing inside the forest.

“Otoya!” Teresa called.

She runs up to him, ignoring the other person, and hugs the little hybrid tightly. Otoya automatically hugs back.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Teresa scolded as she backs up a little.

Otoya whines a little. His ears droop, and his tail hangs down.

“Sorry. Heard singing. Go look.” Otoya said.

Teresa sighs before petting his head. It was more for her than it was for Otoya. Otoya didn’t mind though. Now that Teresa isn’t in panic mode, she looks to the stranger that manage to draw the little hybrid here. Teresa is taken back by another child before her.

The child no more than Otoya age. Their hair looks black at first, but Teresa can see that in the right lighting it can turn blue. Stormy-blue eyes stare back at her with such wariness and distrust that no one so young should have. Their clothes are caked with mud and grass. But the main thing that made Teresa stare in the first place are the wings behind them. They don’t look big enough to carry a grown person like Teresa, but big enough to carry a child. She can’t see the color that it is supposed to have as mud, leaves, grass, and twigs cover the wings. There is also blood. Blood dries over the right wing. The right wing is also bent in an awkward position, making it hang limply behind them.

Teresa can feel the food almost coming back up, but she pushes it back down. To see child, ANOTHER one, out here, alone and injured, with no way to defend themselves. Not only that but they are also a hybrid. A hybrid like Otoya. At this point, Teresa wants to gather all the adults and yell at them for not taking better care of their future. For giving them such mistreatment that they have to defend themselves in this cruel, unforgiven world. For now though, Teresa has to take care of the injury.

“You’re hurt.” Teresa said.

The child tenses. Their eyes narrow, not sure if they should trust this girl at all or not. Teresa huffs in annoyance. Both Otoya and the child get startled by Teresa who stand up abruptly.

“Stay here, Otoya.” Teresa commanded.

Without waiting for him to answer, Teresa turns around and walks in the direction where she came from. Teresa did not stop marching until she gets to the blanket they set out. Not even when Andy meets up with her.

“Did you find him?” Andy asked as he watches Teresa kneels down and rummages in the basket.

“Yes.” Teresa said.

Andy waits for her to continue, but Teresa didn’t. Other people might not know it, but Andy knows that his friend is furious. At what, he does not know. He gets the feeling that he’ll know soon. Teresa pulls out a first aid kit from the basket. With a reckless twin and an even reckless hybrid, Teresa would always carry a first aid kit. She might be a little overprotective, but it is better to be too prepare than not in Teresa’s opinion. With the kit in hand, Teresa quickly makes her way back to the two hybrids. Andy follows just as quickly.

“Is Otoya okay?” Andy asked.

With the way Teresa is acting, that is the only thing he can think of that would make his friend mad. Teresa didn’t answer. She just keeps walking. It was when they make it back to the clearing that Andy understand why. The injured child tenses even more when they see not one but two people coming their way. Otoya seems like he was trying to convince the hybrid that they are good people and that they don’t have to worry. Luckily, this seems to calm the child a little. Teresa drops to the ground, right in front of the child. Not giving them time to react, Teresa almost slams the first aid kit down and pops it open.

“Turn around.” Teresa commanded.

She gives them no time to protest as she spins the child around. Teresa knows that she is being harsh right now, but if she didn’t hurry and look at the injuries soon, she will run the risk of them getting an infection. Looking over the bent wing, she can tell that the child needs to go to the hospital. The wing looks almost completely broken. Teresa also thought that she sees a little bone sticking out, but she can’t be too sure with all the blood and mud coving it. For now, Teresa will have to leave it alone and work on the other wounds on the child. Teresa has feeling that it’ll take a lot of convince for the child to trust her to bring him to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been awhile. I decide to take a break. I also decide to at least post a chapter once a week. I wouldn't make any promises, but I'll try my best to keep on schedule. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	7. Depend on the Independent

Just like Teresa has predicted, the winged hybrid refused to go to the hospital. They were really against going. Luckily, Otoya was with them so it was a little bit easier to convince the hybrid. While they were on their way to the hospital, Teresa noticed that the hybrid was having a hard time walking with the noticeable limp they were trying to hide. Teresa, who was not having it today, picked the hybrid up and carried them to the hospital. The hybrid did struggle a bit before just letting Teresa doing what she wants.

Now, the four of them are in the hospital. Andy and Otoya are sitting in the waiting room while Teresa and the hybrid are in the examination room with a male doctor.

“Well,” the doctor started, “your wing is broken. We’ll have to line it back up so it can be healed properly. Luckily, it is not infected. Your other wounds are also uninfected, but you need to keep it clean for the next few days. Your ankle is sprained. We’ll have to wrap it tight. Once you get home, make sure to keep it elevated and put ice on it. Also make sure to not put unnecessary weight on it.”

Teresa listens to the doctor very closely while the hybrid nods. Teresa wasn’t sure if they were listening or not, but Teresa will have to deal with them later.

“Is there anything else that we need to know?” Teresa asked.

“No. That is all of it. I need to check on the other patients, but I’ll be back to fix your wing.”

With that, the doctor walks out and closes the door behind him. Teresa sighs as she stretches her arms in the air. The hybrid fidgets from where they are sitting, but otherwise did not move. Once Teresa stops stretching, Teresa gets up and walks towards the hybrid. The hybrid tenses up, but not as much as how they were when the two first met.

“It’s a little late for introductions, but my name is Teresa. Can I ask for yours?” Teresa asked.

The hybrid hesitates. They clearly didn’t want to say, but after what Teresa did for them, they could do was give their name to her.

“Tokiya.” The hybrid mumbled.

Although their voice was low to hear, Teresa can clear hear it. Judging by their name, Teresa concludes that Tokiya is a boy.

“Tokiya. That’s a nice name.” Teresa stated, smiling warmly at Tokiya for talking to her finally. “Where are you from? Who are your parents?”

Tokiya stays quiet. His face shows that he didn’t want to answer those questions. Teresa decides to change the subject.

“What did you do to make Otoya find you? He clearly likes it.”

This made Tokiya blush. Teresa holds in a giggle at this cute reaction.

“I was singing.” Tokiya said.

“Singing? I bet you are good at it. I would like to hear it some time soon. That is if you are comfortable about it.”

The room is filled in with silence. But not the awkward kind, but the comfort kind. Teresa goes back to the chair that she was sitting in earlier while Tokiya stays where he is. Teresa scrolls through something on her phone.

“Tokiya.” Teresa broke the silence. “Is there anything you want to eat?”

Tokiya looks surprised by her question.

“What?” Tokiya sputtered.

“What do you want to eat when we get out of the hospital?” Teresa rephased her question.

“I- I don’t know.”

“Anything is fine. I should also buy some clothes for you. I think you can fit some of Otoya’s clothes, but it wouldn’t be enough for two growing boys.”

At this point, Teresa is making a list to herself. Tokiya looks at Teresa in shock. He just watches Teresa mumbling to herself like she is taking him in.

“Clothes?” Tokiya shakily asked, making Teresa stop her conversation with herself.

“Yes. You can’t just wear that all the time. We should also buy more bandages. I’m running low. I should also stock up on-“

Before Teresa can continue, the doctor comes back with a nurse just behind him. Tokiya tenses up, knowing what is going to happen. Teresa sees this and decides to help.

“Is it alright if he holds my hand?” Teresa asked.

The doctor nods. Teresa quickly moves to Tokiya’s side and holds her hand out to him. Tokiya takes it after a moment of hesitation. Once they are ready, the doctor and the nurse move to Tokiya’s broken wing. Tokiya tenses more.

“Relax.” Teresa said, trying to calm Tokiya. “I know it’ll hurt, but it’ll be over very soon.”

Teresa continues to sooth Tokiya. Teresa also rubs the back of the hybrid’s smaller hand with her thumb. It feels like forever for Tokiya to relax, but she gets him to be less tense enough for the doctor to quick line the bone back into place. The nurse holds the wing still. It is painful to hear Tokiya cry. It also doesn’t help that Tokiya is clinging tightly to her hand.

“You’re bleeding.” The doctor pointed out when he was finished wrapping the bandage around the newly a lined wing.

Teresa feels something dripping down her cheek. Teresa touches her cheek with the hand that wasn’t holding Tokiya’s hand. When she withdraws her hand, red liquid is smeared on her fingertips. Teresa looks at her hand in confusion, hardly processing what just happened. Tokiya looks equally confused.

“It’s seems like he controlled shadows to lash out.” The doctor explained. “It is pretty common patients for to lash out like that.”

While the doctor explains what just happened, the nurse goes to a metal box on the all and pull out a box of bandages. After talking one out, she puts the box back. She then goes to grab a tissue nearby. The nurse walks toward Teresa and processes to clean the blood off her face. To finish it off, she sticks the bandage on. Now that the shock of what happened is over, Teresa can feel the sting on her face. Tokiya also seems to get over his shock as the realization hits him. He hurt Teresa. Teresa, who has done nothing wrong, has been hurt by him.

“Hey.” Teresa softly said, squeezing his hand that was still in hers. “It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt that much.”

“But-“ Tokiya wanted to say but Teresa interrupts him.

“It’s normal to do that when you’re in pain. I don’t blame you.”

Tokiya didn’t know what to say, so he just nods. After making a last-minute check-up, the doctor deems that Tokiya is good to go home. The two thanks the doctor and walk out the room. On their way to meet with the other half of their group, Teresa asks Tokiya something.

“Would it be okay if you stay with Otoya and me? I don’t know where you live and letting you go on your own is a bad idea.”

“Will that be okay?” Tokiya asked, not sure what to do.

“I will feel better if you stay with us. I should also inform my sister to make sure she is okay with it. Don’t want her to yell at me again.”

Tokiya stops walking which in turn made Teresa stop walking. Teresa faces the hybrid, waiting for him to explain why he stopped.

“Why are you helping? You don’t know me.” Tokiya stated.

“Because I want to.” Teresa answered.

Tokiya stares at Teresa for her to explain further. Teresa sighs and kneels down to his level. Teresa then puts her hands on his shoulders, gently squeezing them.

“I don’t need a reason to help people, especially kids like you. I will help anyone that need help. And I don’t expect anything in return. As long as you are safe and happy, that is enough for me.”

Teresa makes sure to look at Tokiya’s eyes. She wants him to understand that she is not doing this for a favor. She wants to do it because she cares. Teresa can see that Tokiya didn’t completely trust what she just said, but it was enough for her hope that he will come around. For now, Teresa will work hard to earn it and that is what she is intended to do.


	8. Enjoy the Crystal Times

It is the next day from when Teresa and Otoya went out to a picnic and found Tokiya. Teresa told Aka everything that happened and what she is planning to do with Tokiya. Aka agreed to help Teresa search more about the new hybrid and tell her what she found when she gets back home. Unfortunately for Teresa, Aka had to be away for work and wouldn’t be coming back home for three days. So, Teresa had to wait three days for her twin to return.

For now, Teresa has to take care of Tokiya and Otoya on her own. She would have had Andy help her, but he is already busy working at the café. Teresa didn’t have any other friends, so that is out of the question. But Teresa also have to work as she works at the same café as Andy and she already took a whole week off not too long ago. She can’t afford to miss any more work. But she also can’t leave two children by themselves for a long period.

Teresa is having a mental meltdown trying to figure out what to do. She would have banged her head against a wall if she wasn’t worry about Otoya following suit. He is very impressionable right now and Teresa didn’t want him getting head injuries because of her.

At the moment, Teresa is debating whether to hire someone to take care of them or not. The biggest problem is Tokiya, who is still distrustful of Teresa. The only one the new hybrid trust is Otoya. It probably has to do with the fact that Otoya is a hybrid and is a kid.

Teresa sighs for probably the thousandth time that day when she reads another babysitter’s info. This is going nowhere. She might as well call Andy and tell him to get a new worker as Teresa will have her hands full with two children hybrids.

 _If this is what it feels like to have kids,_ Teresa thought to herself, _then I am not ready to have more._

Teresa groans as she flops onto her bed. Teresa spends almost two hours looking for babysitters, but none of them feels right. Teresa turns her head to look at the clock on nightstand to see it is closed to lunchtime. Teresa groans again as she gets up.

She makes her way to the kitchen and looks into the fridge to see what they have. Teresa frowns. The fridge is almost completely empty. All there was left was the sandwiches that Teresa put aside for Aka. It was quite a lot for Aka to eat all by herself, but Otoya insisted that it was all for her. Teresa smiles sadly as she thinks how disappointed Otoya will be when he realized Aka wouldn’t be eating them. Still, Teresa takes the sandwiches out and starts plating them for Otoya and Tokiya.

Usually, Teresa would eat with Otoya for lunch, but today seems like a day where the stress was to much for Teresa’s stomach to handle. Even just looking at the sandwiches makes her stomach turn. Guilt also makes Teresa’s turn as she imagines Otoya’s sad face. She’ll just have to eat a lot for dinner. That is if her stress levels are low enough for her to eat.

Knowing herself, Teresa probably wouldn’t even eat at all. Teresa is very bad at dealing with stress, but only Aka knows about it. So, no one but Aka knows how to help Teresa deals with it.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Teresa knows how to take care of others, she would have been a complete mess instead of being partly a mess.

“Teresa?” Otoya’s voice rang suddenly, making Teresa jump. “Are you okay?”

Teresa turns to look at Otoya. His red eyes show concern as he watched Teresa having an internal struggle with herself. Teresa tries to give Otoya a smile, but it comes out wabbly. Otoya’s lips turn down when he saw this. Teresa drops the act and just pets his head.

“Lunch is ready.” Teresa said instead of answering. “Can you get Tokiya for me?”

Otoya stands where he is for a bit before moving. His eyes never change. Teresa feels the guilt growing as she watched Otoya disappears up the stairs. She doesn’t want Otoya to worry about her, but with the situations that is going on, Teresa can’t help but feel stress.

Teresa sighs as she grabs the plates full of sandwiches and places them on the dining table. Teresa sees the two hybrids making their way. Teresa gives them a fake smile before moving away. Otoya looks at the table and frowns.

“You no eat?” Otoya asked.

“No. You two can eat. I’ll be in the room if you need me.” Teresa said.

Teresa only takes two steps before being stopped by Otoya. Teresa looks at him, confused why he stopped her.

“Eat.” The dog hybrid commanded.

Teresa blinks at him. Otoya huffs and pulls Teresa towards the table. He didn’t move her as Teresa just stands there.

“It is fine. I’m not hungry right now. Eat without me.”

Otoya shakes his head. He pulls on her again, a little harder.

“You eat or me no eat.” Otoya said.

 _I should really teach him to speak properly._ I thought.

Teresa mentally notes that thought for a later thing. For now, Teresa needs to focus on Otoya’s apparent threat. Just behind Otoya, Tokiya fidgets around. He looks unsure if he wants the only “adult” to stay or not. Teresa’s heart breaks to know that he still not trusts her.

“Otoya.” Teresa said sternly. “You should eat. You are a growing boy. Don’t you want to get bigger?”

Otoya now looks conflicted. He knows that Teresa wants him to eat, but he also wants her to eat. Before Teresa could convince Otoya to eat, the front door opens. Aka shows up as she walks around the corner. Aka looks done when she sees that Teresa is being held hostage by Otoya.

“I knew you would get stress by this.” Aka said.

Aka walks towards Otoya and picks him up. Otoya yelps as he was not prepared to be picked up by Aka. Aka ignores him and adjusts so Otoya can wrap his legs around her waist and arms around her neck. Aka also supports his weight from under his thighs and behind his back. Teresa looks like a deer caught in the headlight.

“So, you are Tokiya, right?” Aka asked, ignoring her sister.

Tokiya responds by nodding his head. Tokiya once again puts on a guarded face. Aka doesn’t seem to be bother by it as she takes a seat by the dining table with one of the plated sandwiches. She also makes Otoya sit in her lap.

“I heard from your family that you ran away.” Aka continued.

Tokiya flinches when he heard that.

“I’m not going back.” Tokiya said softly.

Aka nods as she picks up a sandwich. Teresa finally realize what is happening and goes to sit next to Aka. Teresa leans heavily against Aka’s side, feeling all the stress drain out of her. Teresa is so relaxed that she almost fell asleep sitting there. The night before was just Teresa laid awake, so Teresa is boned-tired. Aka just casually takes a bit of the sandwich while look at Tokiya directly in his eyes.

“And I agree with you.” Aka said.

Tokiya’s eyes widen in surprised.

“As of right now, it is not safe for you to return to your family.” Aka explained. “Because of the recent trafficking and you are from a well-off family, it is dangerous for you to go back.”

“You’re not going to force me to go back?” Tokiya asked.

“No. Not this moment at least. The HAHP told me that you will be staying with us until we are sure that it is safe for you to return home. Of course, your family does not like it, but for your safety, they agree to let you stay here.”

“What about my brother?”

“For reasons, your family will not know our location. So, your brother will not know where you are.”

This seems to calm Tokiya down a bit. Teresa at this point is dozing, not aware of what is going on. Otoya looks at Teresa while turning to see Aka. He clearly did not understand what they are talking about. Aka shoves the rest of the sandwich in her mouth as he was turning around. She swallows the sandwich before giving out commands.

“Alright. Sunflower, Tokiya, eat. I’ll get Teresa to bed.” Aka said.

“Not tired.” Teresa mumbled, not bothering to open her eyes.

Aka’s own eyes roll at Teresa’s childish protest. Aka switches Otoya for her spot. With the sudden movement, Teresa jolts awake. Teresa glares at Aka while Aka smugly smiles back.

“Come on.” Aka pulls Teresa up. “You can be less grumpy once you take a nap.”

“Don’t need a nap.” Teresa weakly argues.

It doesn’t help that Teresa was falling asleep from where she is standing. Aka just pushes Teresa towards the stairs. Aka turns to look at the two hybrids. The two stares back.

“Don’t worry about us. Teresa is just tired. Go ahead and start eating without us. I’ll come back and help you finish those sandwiches, okay?”

Otoya’s eyes light up and shoves a whole sandwich in his mouth. Aka chuckles when she sees Otoya’s cheeks puffs out like a squirrel. Aka makes sure Tokiya is eating as well before guiding the tired Teresa to their bedroom. Teresa just waves to the two as she disappears up the stairs.


	9. Orion's Fight

Aka groans loudly as she stretches her arms above her head. She then processes to slump over her desk.

“Working hard, I see.” A female voice said.

Aka turns to where the voice come from, seeing a pretty girl next to her.

The girl has shoulder length, black hair. Her bangs are being held up with a blue flower clip. Her blue eyes pierce into Aka like she is trying to read her. She wears a black tank top with blue shorts and blue sneakers.

“Yeah.” Aka answered as she slowly sits back up.

Between work and taking care of two hybrids at home, Aka’s schedule is packed. If it wasn’t for Teresa being there, Aka would not have been able to care of Sunflower and Moonlight.

Moonlight. The nickname that Aka gave to Tokiya. Although he has only been living with the three for a week, Moonlight has been a big help at home. Especially to Sunflower. Aka first thought that Moonlight would have at least dislike the little dog hybrid because of how similar Sunflower is to his brother. But it seems to not be the case as Moonlight keeps Sunflower company. Moonlight is also been a big help in teaching Sunflower how to speak properly.

It is funny to see two completely different hybrids to be friends so quickly, at least in Aka’s opinion. And Aka isn’t going to complain about it. Aka was actually worried for Sunflower because he only has her and Teresa to hang out with. So when Moonlight came to live, Aka is happy that Sunflower has a friend that is the same age as him to play with. It doesn’t mean that Aka didn’t want to play with the redhead. Actually, Aka would drop everything just to play with him, but Aka knows that Sunflower needs kids his age to be around.

“Aka.” The girl from earlier called, snapping Aka out of her thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, Dana. Just tired.” Aka said. “I just need to proofread this report and hand it in to the boss before I head out.”

“I’ll proofread it for you.” Another voice said.

Aka turns to the other side to see a boy towering over her.

He has long brown hair with a light-yellow beanie on top of it. Purple eyes stare into Aka’s blue eyes. His light-yellow scarf wraps loosely around his neck covering the top of his purple shirt and gray blazer. His lower half is covered in gray jeans and black dress shoes.

“You sure you want to?” Aka asked.

“I can handle at least this much.” He stated. “And you seem really exhausted. You need rest. Just because you have been working here the longest, doesn’t mean you need to do all the work.”

Aka hums.

“Alright. I’ll leave the rest to you then, Judai.” Aka finally said after thinking it over.

“On it, Leader.” Judai said.

Aka and Judai switch places. Dana nods at Aka before going to where her desk is. Aka grabs her things before heading out.

“See you guys tomorrow.” Aka called out as she walks out the room.

Aka is outside and makes her way towards a motorcycle that is parked near the front of the building. Just as Aka was about to put the helmet on, out of the corner of her eye is two small figures across the street. Aka turns her head to see what is going on. Two boys are on the ground. One of them seems to be panicking while the other is seems unresponsive. Alarmed, Aka hangs the helmet on one of the handles and rushes towards the two boys. As she got closer, Aka sees that both boys are hybrids.

The panicking boy has black round ears that stand out against his hair. His glasses-framed green eyes are fully focus on the other boy. His clothes are torn in a few places, but overall it is still in good condition.

The other boy seems to be small for his age. His blond hair is being pinned down by his gray pointed ears. Aka can’t see his eyes as he has his closed very tightly. His gray striped tail is being pinned underneath his body. The boy is gripping on to his torn shirt, right here his heart is. His face is twisted in pain.

Aka makes it to them and kneels down.

“What happened?” Aka asked, going into her interrogation mode.

The panicking boy is startled by Aka’s sudden appearance but didn’t scream.

“Sy- Syo-ch- Syo-chan.” The boy sputtered.

The boy is so distress that he can’t say anything properly. Luckily for Aka, she knows how to deal with situations like this. Aka pulls out her phone and speeds dial the emergency number. As she waits for someone to pick up, Aka keeps her attention on the two boys.

“Calm down.” Aka said. “I need you to breath and then tell me what happened.”

The panicking boy did as she told and take deep breaths. Once he calms down a bit, he explains what is going on.

“Syo-chan col- collapses from- from a heart att-attack and- and- and-“ the boy sputtered out.

Aka nods as she heard him before her attention is being taking away by the phone.

“Hello. This is 110. What is your emergency?” a male’s voice asked from the phone.

“I found a boy collapse outside of my workplace and is having a heart attack.” Aka explained. “I don’t know how long he has been like this, but it seems to get worse.”

The boy with the heart attack is now having a hard time getting air in his lungs. Aka curses under her breath when she hears him wheezing.

“Alright. We’ll send an ambulance your way. Tell me where your location.”

Aka tells the man on the phone where they were. The man gives Aka instructions on what to do while they wait for the ambulance to come. The panicking boy lets Aka do what she need to do and wait franticly.

It feels like forever, but the sounds of sirens blare towards where the three are. It was like a whirlwind came as the paramedics come to take the boy and bring him in the car.

“I need you to come with us since you are the only person around.” One of the paramedics said.

“Alright.” Aka agreed. “But I need to bring him with me.”

Aka points to the panicking boy. The paramedic agrees without complaint and motions them to follow. They all pile in the back of the ambulance. Once everyone is settled in, Aka couldn’t help but wonder where the parents are and why the two boys are alone. Aka sighs as she knows that she’ll have to wait for answers. For now, she’ll need to focus on getting one of the boys to the hospital and make sure the other isn’t going do something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't already know it, I am writing a different Utapri fic called Second Composer. I hope you could go and read that.


	10. Changing Our Top Star

It has been an hour since they arrived at the hospital. The boy who was having a heart attack was immediately taking to the emergency room. Aka contacted Teresa about what happened and that she might be home late at night or early the next morning.

As of right now, Aka and the boy with black ears are waiting for the news. Aka watches the boy as he bounces his legs in nervousness. His face has dry tears from crying earlier and didn't wipe it off. Aka hasn't interrogated him yet, but now seems like the time to question him.

"I know that you are worry about you friend." Aka started, making the boy jump. "But I need to ask you some questions. What is your name?"

"Natsuki." He answered while not looking at Aka.

His attention is directly down on the ground. His legs are now swinging back and forth. When he answered, Natsuki has a slight accent to it. From what Aka can guess, he is a foreigner or something like that.

"And your friend's name is Syo, right?"

Natsuki nods.

"What happened for you two to be outside without your parents?"

Natsuki tugs at his shirt as he thinks about the answers he is about to say.

"Syo-chan and I were running away." He finally said.

"Running away?"

Aka's face scrunches up when she heard the words. There are two possible things that would make someone to run away. One they could be running because their parents are bad. Or...

"These bad people took us and now we don't know where we are."

There are people after them. Aka's face scrunches up even more.

"Where were you before they took you?"

"We were playing at the park. Our parents were setting up a picnic for all of us to eat together."

"Where do you live?"

"England."

Aka eyes widen. She knew that he might not have been around here, but for him to say _England_ is a surprise to Aka.

"England?"

Natsuki nods his head. When he didn't hear anything from Aka, he flinches when he sees Aka's face. Aka didn't notice as she thinks of ways to murder these people that kidnapped the two boys. She also didn't notice how the temperature rise in the room.

"Those good for nothing people." Aka said to herself. "To kidnap them and send them all the way here is unforgivable."

"Where is here?" the boy asked.

Aka snaps out of her murderous thoughts and focus on the boy. The room also cools down a little.

"Too far away from home, I'm afraid." Aka said.

Aka explains where they were and that it will be hard for the two boys to return home. Natsuki looks like he was about to cry when he hears Aka explains it. Aka feels bad, but there is no way in sugarcoating the situation.

"I'm sorry, but it seems like you'll have to stay here until I can figure out what to do." Aka said.

"Are we ever going to go back home?" Natsuki asked.

Aka hesitates to answer. She knows that there is a chance that they might never see their family again, but Aka would be damned if she didn't try to help.

"I'll make sure you get to see your families again." Aka promised, determination in her eyes. "I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't help you."

Natsuki looks at Aka in awe. When he first saw Aka, he thought she was a scary person with her face scowling as she helped get Syo-chan. But the hybrid realizes that she was concentrated on the task at hand and was really trying her best to help Syo-chan to not be in pain. Natsuki smiles for the first time in a long time and hugs Aka without warning.

Aka is startled but did not push Natsuki away. Instead Aka wraps her arms around him and rubs his back, making sure that he gets the message. It seems like he does as Natsuki sobs into Aka's shoulder. Aka continues to rub Natsuki's back until a doctor comes.

Aka lets go of Natsuki and waits for the doctor to give the news.

"Are you here for Kurusu Syo?" the doctor asked.

Aka nods as Natsuki jumps off the bench that they were sitting at.

"Will Syo-chan be okay?" Natsuki asked.

"I'll show you where he is resting now." The doctor stated instead of answering.

Aka stands up and wait for the doctor to guide them. The doctor leads them to a room a couple of ways down from where Aka and Natsuki was sitting. The doctor opens the door. Aka and Natsuki follow close behind. The room that they walked into is just like any regular room in the hospital. The only difference is the small boy laying in the bed with an IV next to it.

Syo looks peacefully sleeping at first glance, but upon closer inspection, his skin is almost as white as the blanket covering him. The beeping of the heart monitor is steady, although it is a bit slow.

"Now," the doctor started as the door shuts, "His condition is stable. If you had waited any longer, he could have died."

Natsuki flinches as the doctor explained what happened.

"Are there any problems with Syo's health? From what I know, kids his age don't get heart attacks real easily." Aka asked. "I deal with hybrid children for work and this is my first encounter of someone having a heart attack."

"Syo-chan has a heart condition." Natsuki explained. Aka and the doctor look at Natsuki. "He has it from when he was born. The doctors said that he has until 12 years old to live."

Natsuki's eyes begins to water as he remembers how Syo-chan would not make it passed 12. Aka puts her hand on top of Natsuki's head and starts stroking his hair. Aka thought that if she did this like Teresa does when Otoya gets upset, Natsuki might calm down. And It does.

"Yes. What he said is true. Syo here doesn't have much time to live. Right now, he is age 6. So, he only has 6 more years to live." The doctor explained. "There is a possibility of surgery, but the chances of success are low."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of my dumbass self, I have too many story ideas that I just have to write it all down. So, I decide to make a schedule so I can stay on track with the stories I am writing.  
> Right now, Animal Adventure is going be updated on Fridays.   
> For those of you who read Second Composer, that will be updated on Sundays.
> 
> Other news, I'll be listing the bois' nicknames at the end of each chapter to help remind you who is who.  
> So far, we have:  
> \- Otoya(Sunflower)  
> -Tokiya(Moonlight)
> 
> I'll be adding the rest of them as the story progresses.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this week's chapter and please give me as much support as possible. Thanks and look forward to the next chapter.


	11. Sirius' True Wing

Aka yawns out loud. That in turn makes Natsuki to yawn. It is late, almost around 10 or so. Aka and Natsuki are now in front of the twins' house. Because the two of the are tired, Aka decided to call a taxi to drive them home.

Earlier, the doctor wanted Syo to stay at the hospital to keep an eye on him just in case. Natsuki didn't want to leave Syo's side, but the hospital wouldn't allow him to stay. Aka told him that they can come back and see Syo early in the morning. Natsuki reluctantly agreed to stay with Aka until the next day.

Aka pays the driver as they reach the twins' house. Natsuki looks like he was about to fall asleep on his feet, which Aka does not blame him as he is still too young to be up this late at night. Aka just scoops Natsuki up and carries him inside. Natsuki didn't protest. Instead, he lays his head on Aka's shoulder and immediately falls asleep.

Aka thinks on how to open the door when, on cue, Teresa opens it for her. Aka gives her sister a tired smile as she walks in. Teresa gives Aka a slightly better smile. Teresa looks at Natsuki before directing Aka to one of the guest rooms. 

"Looks like I'm not the only one to bring strays home." Teresa teased as she watches Aka tucks Natsuki in bed. "By the way, Otoya and Tokiya stole your bed."

"Guess I'll just sleep in your bed with you." Aka said.

The two walks out quietly and to the study/music room so they can talk without disturbing the hybrids. 

"So, what are we going to do with them?" Teresa asked as she makes her way to a corner.

Teresa grabs the guitar that sat there before going to the couch. Teresa sits down and starts to tune her guitar. Aka sits right next to Teresa and leans heavily against her twin's side. Teresa didn't mind the sudden weight against her and just focus on tuning her guitar.

"I don't know. I still have to contact HAHP, but it'll be to get Natsuki and Syo back home. Especially with Syo's condition." Aka explained.

Aka called Teresa earlier about what she found out. Although it was brief, Teresa knows about Syo's condition.

Satisfy with the tuning, Teresa starts playing random notes. It isn't a song by any means, but Aka knows that Teresa is just getting a feel for it again. It has been a while since she heard Teresa playing, and by the sounds of it, Teresa hasn't been playing it recently. Still, even if it is just random notes, hearing the familiar instrument relaxes Aka.

"Are they going to stay here for the time being like Tokiya?" Teresa asked.

Teresa is now playing a song that Aka never heard before. Teresa also hums along as she plays. An original song is what Aka thinks while listening.

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet." Aka said sleepily.

Aka closes her eyes as she lets the soft melody lures her into dreamland. Before Aka can fully fall asleep, Teresa nudges Aka awake.

"Let's go to bed." Teresa said quietly.

Aka reluctantly gets off of Teresa, missing the warmth. Teresa puts her guitar back in its place and helps Aka get off the couch. Aka's eyes refuse to open, so Aka trusts Teresa to guide to their room. It didn't take long for them to get there. Teresa gently pushes Aka on Teresa's bed and takes Aka's jacket off. She also taking off her shoes that Aka forgot to do that when she walks in the house. Luckily for Aka, she is wearing quite comfortable clothes as her workplace doesn't have a strict dress code, so Aka only has just a t-shirt and sweatpants. Aka falls back on the bed and curls up into a tight ball.

"Don't forget to take off your contacts." Teresa reminded.

Aka groans as she sits back, with difficulty, and goes to the bathroom. In the background, Aka can faintly hear Teresa giggling before walking out of the room. Aka struggles to get her contact lens off as her eyes refuse to open long enough. Aka eventually removes them and goes back. Teresa comes back not too long after and gets in bed with Aka. Teresa pulls the blanket over them and snuggles close to Aka. Aka turns around so she can face Teresa and hugs Teresa tightly towards her. Once they settle in, Aka is knocked out.

\-----

Aka groans as light hits her face. Aka buries her face into the pillow underneath her head to block the light away. Before Aka can go back to sleep, she can hear footsteps running towards the room she is in.

"AAAKKKKAAA!" Sunflower shouted as he slams the door open.

Aka hears Moonlight in the background saying, "Don't slam the door open like that, Otoya."

Aka is not prepared for the redhead's weight to be on top of her. Aka grunts on pain as she glares at the dog hybrid.

"Teresa said to wake up." Sunflower said, not bothered by Aka's glare.

"Well, I'm awake." Aka slurred as she sits up. "So, get off or I'll tickle you."

Although Aka said that, she starts to tickle Sunflower. Sunflower squeals as he feels Aka's fingers rubbing his sides and under his armpits. Sunflower tries to squirm his way out, but Aka already has him in her trap. Sunflower then tries to get Moonlight to help him, but Moonlight just stays out of the way. Aka sees a blurry Moonlight out of the corner of her eye. Even though she can't see properly, Aka can tell that Moonlight is smirking.

"You deserve it." Moonlight said.

Accepting his fate, Sunflower lets Aka tickle him until he is gasping for breath. His face is as red as his hair, and tears drip down his cheeks. Aka smiles as she waits for the redhead to breathing again.

"It seems like I have defeated the blooming Sunflower." Aka said as she stretches her arms out.

A few of her bones crack as she did this. Aka winces at the sound. Sunflower sits up and gets off the bed, swaying a little.

"As much as I enjoy the little show," Teresa suddenly said, "I would appreciate it if you eat the food I made before it gets cold.

Aka sees Teresa's figure leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. Just behind her is Natsuki's figure. Aka wonders if Natsuki is surprised that Aka's eyes aren't actually blue but can't see his face properly.

"Hey, Aka." Sunflower called, getting Aka's attention. "Is Natsuki going to say with us?"

This caught Aka by surprise. She was not expecting Sunflower to ask that.

"I don't know." Aka said honestly.

Before Aka can explain, Teresa interrupts.

"Why don't we let Aka get ready and ask her when she finishes?" Teresa suggested.

Teresa motions Sunflower to follow. Sunflower looks at Teresa, then at Moonlight, and then at Aka. Sunflower nods as he gets off the bed and out the door. Moonlight follows and Teresa shuts the door to give Aka some privacy.

Aka sits there for a minute or so before getting up. She grabs some clothes so she can take with her and change into when she finished showering. Aka decides to think of what to do with Natsuki and Syo as she showers. Hopefully, she has an answer that would work for everyone.


	12. Yell Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of the Syo and Natsuki chapter. The next four chapters are going to be Masato and Ren's.

Aka steps out of the shower and is currently getting dress. Now that Aka is fully awake, Aka can mentally list all the things that she needed to do for the day. Aka knows that she must pick up Syo from the hospital, if the doctor lets him that is. Aka also knows that she needs to contact HAHP about hybrid trafficking.

Aka moves over to the sink and starts brushing her teeth. Another thing is to see if she can buy Syo and Natsuki some clothes for the time being. From the look of it, Natsuki and Syo have two completely different heights from Sunflower and Moonlight. Syo could probably fit but would look extremely big on him. Natsuki, on the other hand, would probably have to borrow Aka or Teresa’s clothes. He maybe young, but he is tall for his age.

Aka finishes brushing her teeth and is now in the process of putting on her contacts. Now that she can see properly, Aka makes her way downstairs. The smell of coffee enters Aka’s nose as she walks in the living room. Aka can see the three hybrids eating waffles and fruits. Teresa is in the kitchen, messing with something.

“About time.” Teresa said as she moves away from the counter.

Teresa makes her way to Aka with a cup of hot coffee. Teresa hands it to Aka and goes to sit next to Sunflower. Aka takes a sip of the coffee. The bitterness hits her taste buds first before the sweetness comes. Aka hums as she takes a seat next to Natsuki.

“What is on the agenda today?” Teresa asked as she wipes the syrup off Sunflower’s face.

Moonlight seems to avoid the waffles and just eats the fruits. Natsuki pushes the food around, not even attempting to eat.

“Natsuki, eat.” Aka commanded.

Natsuki jumps at Aka’s sudden demand. Aka takes another sip of her coffee, not bothered by Natsuki’s reaction.

“Aka.” Teresa warned.

Natsuki hesitates a little before eating. Natsuki’s eyes light up as he takes a bite of the waffle. Natsuki almost shovels the food in his mouth, but Teresa tells him to slow down. Sunflower offers Teresa a piece of honeydew on his fork. Teresa bends down and takes the fruit off the fork. Teresa chews it slowly before humming in satisfaction.

“Oh yeah. Almost forgot.” Teresa began. “I need you to take Tokiya to get his checkup today.”

“Right.” Aka said. “It has been a week, hasn’t it?”

Teresa nods as she takes another fruit, a grape this time, from Sunflower. Moonlight’s face scrunches at the mention of the checkup. Aka leans over and flicks Moonlight’s forehead. Moonlight yelps as he was not ready for the pain.

“Don’t be like that. We need to see if your wing is healing properly or not.”

Moonlight grumbles as he rubs the sore spot.

“What happened to your wing?” Natsuki asked.

Natsuki is so quiet that most of the people at the table forgot. Moonlight says nothing.

“Don’t worry about it, Charming Prince.” Aka said, having her hand on top of his head. “As long as he doesn’t do anything stupid, his wing will be as good as new.”

Natsuki leans into Aka’s touch. Natsuki relaxes without even knowing and slowly closes his eyes.

“Charming Prince?” Teresa asked, amusement in her voice. “You only met him yesterday and you already give him a nickname.”

“What can I say? It’s just a thing I do.”

Aka shrugs as she drains the rest of her coffee. Aka looks disappointed at how fast she drank it. Teresa gets up and grabs the mug from Aka. Teresa makes her way to the kitchen and starts making another cup of coffee.

“Anyway, what are you going to do today?” Aka asked.

Aka watches Teresa put in the sugar and milk into the coffee before stirring.

“It seems like Hana-san is sick today.” Teresa answered. “And today is the busiest day of the week. So, I’ll have to be at the café in two hours.”

“Be sure to not let the Trashcan slack off.”

“I won’t.”

“I’m guessing I’ll have to take Sunflower as well?”

Teresa nods as she walks back. Aka takes the coffee away and drinks it immediately.

“Looks like we are going to have a little family trip today.”

“You also need to buy grocery. We’re going to need more food if more people are going to keep coming here.”

Aka hums in agreement. Aka gets up and makes her way upstairs. She also takes the coffee with her.

“Hurry up and get ready. We don’t have all day.” Aka said before disappearing up the stairs.

Aka and three of the hybrids are now standing in front of hospital and walk through the automatic doors. There are people already waiting in the waiting area. Aka walks up to the front desk.

“Excuse me.” Aka called, catching the person at the desk attention. “I’m here for Ichinose Tokiya’s checkup.”

The person reaches for a clipboard and hands it to Aka.

“Please sign in and wait for his name to be called.” The person robotically said.

Aka quickly writes Moonlight’s name and hands the clipboard back.

“I’m also here to visit Kurusu Syo. Can you tell me which room he is resting at?”

The person tells Aka the room number and gives her directions to Syo’s room. Aka thanks the person and go to where she left the boys.

“Alright. Moonlight,” Aka started, “would you be okay waiting here until someone calls your name by yourself?”

Moonlight nods.

“Okay. Prince, I know you want to see Syo, so you are coming with me.”

Prince nods.

“Now what do you want to do, Sunflower? Stay here with Moonlight or come with Prince and me?”

Sunflower thinks. He looks conflicted. After a minute, Sunflower decides to stay with Moonlight. Aka leads Prince to where Syo is staying. It didn’t take long for them to find it. Aka knocks on the door before opening it.

Inside, Syo is already awake. It looks ridiculous to see how small Syo is in the bed. It doesn’t make it better that the room is completely white.

Hearing the door opening, Syo turns to see Aka walk in. Syo goes into the defensive as he never seen Aka before. He relaxes when he sees Prince behind her.

“Syo-chan.” Natsuki said loudly as he rushes to Syo’s side.

Aka quietly closes the door behind her and goes to sit in the chair next to the bed.

“I know you are confused right now.” Aka said. “So, let me explain what is going on.”

Aka tells Syo what happened the day before and what the situation is at the moment. Syo listen intently to Aka’s explanation. Once Aka finishes, Syo finally speaks.

“So, we’re not going to see your families again?” Syo asked.

“For now, no.” Aka answered. “Until the situation dies down, you will be stuck here for a while.”

Syo looks down to where his hands are resting on top of his lap. Prince also looks down as he is sad to not see his family for a while. Aka sighs. She gets up from her seat and puts her hands on each of the boys’ heads. Syo is startled by the sudden touch while Prince leans in. Both boys look up to Aka. Aka tries to smile, but immediately drops it.

“Don’t worry. You’ll get to see them soon.” Aka reassured. “You two are strong boys, right? Come on, smile.”

Prince gives Aka a bright smile while Syo gives her a wobbly one. Aka gives them a small smile.

“Now, let’s go see what the doctor says about you getting out of here. You maybe small, but you are quite a Mighty Fighter.” Aka said before going to find the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. Didn't think I'll be posting this early, did ya? In honor of the 10th anniversary of utapri, I decided to celebrate it by posting this chapter early. I am still going to post another chapter of Friday, so that means that you are going to get two chapters this week. I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one.
> 
> Nicknames:  
> \- Otoya = Sunflower  
> \- Tokiya = Moonlight  
> \- Natsuki = Prince  
> \- Syo = Fighter


	13. Knocking on the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of Masato and Ren.

Aka can see a pattern with these boys.

Whenever a boy is alone by himself, Teresa or Aka are nearby. And once one of the boys are found by either twins, they are immediately staying. It may not be for long, but Aka feels like they are meant to be found by Teresa and Aka.

Aka doesn’t believe in gods or whatnots, but this seems to be too much of a coincidence for four children hybrids to be alone and then be found by the twins. So, when Aka found two more children hybrids a few nights after finding Prince and Fighter, Aka knew that they are going to be living with the six individuals before it was even decided.

Aka is walking through the neighborhood at night, because she needs some time to think. Teresa and the boys are already in bed. Well, the boys are in bed, sleeping, while Teresa is in the multipurpose room writing a song that seems to hit her suddenly. Not wanting to disturb her twin, Aka leaves Teresa be but feels extremely restless. So, she decides to take a walk.

The night is really quiet. Only a few crickets’ chirps and a distance sound of cars echo through the air. That is why when Aka hears rustling somewhere nearby, Aka goes and investigates it. Even though the moon is bright, it isn’t enough for Aka to see. Aka may not have Teresa’s light manipulation, but Aka can manipulate fire. So, Aka summons a ball of fire in her hands.

Over the course of living together with the hybrids, Aka and Teresa found out that the four hybrids are manipulators. Sunflower and Prince can manipulate light like Teresa. The twins found that out by the way light particles seem to gather around them from time to time. Teresa already knows that Moonlight can control dark during the time Teresa took him to the hospital. And Fighter can control earth which was discovered when he tries to pick up an object almost three times his size.

Thinking about the memory makes Aka smile. To see that was quite impressive for someone as small as Fighter. The smile on Aka’s face is immediately wiped off when she hears the rustling again. But this time, voices are companied with the rustling. The voices are quite high-pitched for anyone older than teenagers but are deep enough to know that they are probably males. Aka follows the voices until she comes to a playground. Aka didn’t realize how far she walked until she saw the playground.

Looking around, Aka see two figures sitting on the swing set. The streetlight shines bright enough right above the two for Aka can see that they are boys.

The first boy has fire-color hair. It is long for a boy his age, but it seems to not bother him at all. His blue eyes show pain. It is probably because of the bruise on his cheek. He also shows his discomfort by twitching his orange ears. His tail swishes back and forth, the white tip of it brushes on the ground. His clothes are pretty clean for someone who looks like he was in a fight. The only thing wrong with his clothes is the tear at the shoulder seam.

The second boy had blue hair with violet eyes. His eyes stand out even more by the mole that is just under his right eye. His clothes are a little wrinkle but other than that, he seems okay. Ruffled feathers peek out from just behind him. It is hard for Aka to see the color of the feathers, but she can guess it is white and maybe black. The boy is looking at the bruise on the other boy. Even from where Aka is standing, she can tell that it is extremely swollen.

Having enough standing round, Aka extinguishes the fire from her hand and makes her way to the two boys. Aka makes sure to be loud enough for them to hear her. She didn’t want them to be startle by her sudden appearance. It seems to work as both boys turn to where she is. The orange-haired boy gets off the swing that he was sitting on and stands in between Aka and the blue-haired boy.

Aka did not expect for the boy to throw a fireball at her, but he did. What the boy didn’t expect was for the fire to hit Aka in the chest.

“Ren” is the first thing the blue-haired boy shouts when the fire hits Aka.

Fear is shown in both boys’ eyes. Aka looks at the fire for a moment before absorbing it into her body. Because of her power to manipulate fire, Aka is fire resistance. Plus, Aka was getting cold, even in during the summer night, so it helps keep Aka’s body warm. The boys watch in awe as the fire disappears in Aka. Aka just brushes the imaginary dirt off her clothes.

“That was a nice throw, but you need to practice your aim.” Aka commented as she pulls her jacket closer to her.

Aka still feels cold, but she’ll deal with it later. Right now, there are two hybrids that need her attention.

“You could have seriously hurt someone if you aren’t careful.”

This makes the orange-haired boy go into defense even more. The blue-haired boy hides behind his friend.

“What do you want with us?” The orange-haired asked.

He looks prepared to throw another fireball. Not like it’ll help him as Aka is far more experience in fire manipulation than he does. Before Aka can say anything, Aka hears more than sees the water coming from the right of her. Aka skillfully dodges the stream of water. This gives the boys a chance to make a run for it.

The orange-haired grabs the blue-haired, and they run in the opposite way that Aka came from. Aka sighs as she watches them merge with the shadows.

“What a pain.” Aka mumbled to herself as she casually walks after them.

Since they are kids, it wouldn’t take long for Aka to find them. Aka just hopes that it was her who finds them and not someone dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter for this week.
> 
> Nicknames:  
> \- Otoya = Sunflower  
> \- Tokiya = Moonlight  
> \- Natsuki = Prince  
> \- Syo = Fighter


	14. Lady Fortissimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: fighting, blood, cursing

Aka underestimates how fast the two boys are. Aka has been looking for an hour now and still haven’t seen them. Aka also can’t contact Teresa as she left her phone at home, so Aka must find them quickly on her own.

The only clue that she has is the heat signature of the orange-haired boy. When the boy hits Aka with his fire, Aka memorizes the heat of the boy and uses it to track him down. Although it is not too accurate, it did let Aka have some sense where they are.

After a few minutes of running, Aka can sense the boy’s heat more clearly. Aka takes off and finds the boys in an alleyway. Unfortunately, they were not alone. Three big men surrounds the hybrids, blocking the only exit that they can escape from. Behind the boys is a dead end. Without thinking, Aka rushes in, using one of the walls to run on it. The men that are blocking the exit flinches back as she lands between them and the boys.

Not wasting any time, Aka lunges to the man on the right and immediately knocks him out by punching him in the jaw. Aka uses the momentum of her punch to back kick the second man in the stomach. The man soon follows his companion to unconsciousness. The last one standing backs away. The two boys look at Aka in fear and in awe.

“That is a lot easier than I thought.” Was all Aka said.

“Who the hell are you?” the man shouted.

Aka turns to look at him. On her face, boredom is written all over it. She didn’t even try to hide it, which makes the man mad. The man grabs a knife from somewhere behind his back and lunges at Aka. Unfortunately for him, Aka is fast. He didn’t have the chance to lay a finger on her as Aka steps to the side and garbs his wrist.

The man is so startle by Aka’s movement that he drops his knife. Aka pulls the man forward, using his weight to bring him down. The man falls to the ground. Aka quickly gets on top of man’s back. Aka bends the arm that she is holding behind his back. She brings her hand up to his neck and pins him down. This fully immobilize the man.

“Bitch!” the man shouted as he struggles to get out.

Aka shifts her position until she has her knee on the lower part of his back. The man grunts in pain as Aka pulls his arm back even more.

“Tell me why you are surrounding children.” Aka demanded.

“Why should I tell a bitch like you?” the man rebuked.

The man is now howling in pain as Aka bends his arm again. She almost pops it out of his socket.

“Tell me.” Aka demanded again.

“Do you know how rich those brats’ parents are? They would probably pay big money if they want these brats back.” The man managed to say through the pain.

Aka relaxes the arm, but still have a firm grip on it. Aka looks up to the two boys, trying to find any injuries. The only visible injury is the bruise on the orange-haired boy’s cheek. Aka sighs as she lifts the hand on the man’s neck. Aka brings her hand to press a secret button on the collar of her jacket.

“This is Blaze. I found three suspicious men trying to kidnap two children hybrids. I need some people to take them in.” Aka talked into her collar.

“Did you beat the crap out of them?” a man’s voice asked from Aka’s collar.

“It was disappointing.” Aka answered.

“Bitch!” the man under her shouted.

Aka ignores him.

“Anyway. We have people coming your way in ten minutes. Don’t burn them.” The voice said before cutting off.

Aka lets go of her collar and looks around just in case there are anymore people around them. Because Aka can’t turn around, she leaves her back exposed. The only warning she gets is the boys shouting at her. Aka leans to the side as she feels an arm coming down near her head. This, unfortunately, let the man under Aka throws her off. Aka goes with the throw and rolls out of the now awake man’s attack.

Aka quickly gets back on her feet and dodges a blade of wind coming her way. Aka didn’t completely dodge the blade as a bit of it cuts Aka’s cheek. Blood drips down her cheek, but Aka ignores it. Aka didn’t realize that her eyes glow in excitement. Aka’s lips curl up into a smirk.

“That’s more like it.” Aka said as she dodges another wind blade.

The two boys back up further into the alleyway to get out of the way. The boys watch Aka move around the two men attacking her. The boys couldn’t help but think she is dancing instead of fighting. Her body twists this way and that way. Beside the cut on her cheek, Aka avoids every attack the men throws at her. With every dodge, with every movement that Aka does, the men’s attacks get sloppier and sloppier. It was to the point where the men just going wild.

That is the moment Aka makes her move. When another blade of wind comes at her, instead of moving out the way, Aka swipes her left arm horizontal, leaving a trail of fire in front of her. This burns the wind before it can even hit Aka. Take the chance, Aka runs through the fire, making the fire disperses in the air. The man that Aka pinned down earlier takes a step back, but Aka is already on him. Aka grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him down. At the same time, Aka brings her right knee up to his stomach. The man lets out a gasp before passing out.

Aka drops the man on the ground and turns her attention to the one that has been throwing the blades at her. The man makes a mistake of freezing up on the spot. In a blink of an eye, Aka is right up in his face.

“D-demon!” the man shouted out before Aka knocks him out.

Like they sense the fight is over, policemen rush into the scene. Aka steps back to let the police do their job and turns to where the boys are. They have not move since the fight and are afraid to move a muscle. They even flinch back when Aka makes her way over to them.

Aka just sighs as this is going to be a long night. And it was when Aka suddenly loses her vision and the pain in her head flares up out of nowhere. Aka passes out as she hears people shouting from far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters that I have written so far. It is also my first time writing out a fight scene.


	15. Cherry Blossom of Rhapsody

Aka knew that something was wrong even before opening her eyes. Aka is somehow back in her and Teresa’s room. The last thing Aka remembers is walking up to two children before blacking out.

“You passed out from poison.” Teresa’s voice echoed softly in the room.

Aka turns her head carefully. The pounding of her head tells Aka that she has a major headache. It takes Aka a minute to process what Teresa said.

“Oh.” Was all Aka said.

Aka closes her eyes and concentrates on the pain surrounding her cheek. It takes another minute for Aka to know that is where the poison has entered her body. Because of the adrenaline of the fight, Aka didn’t pay attention to the pain or smell of the poison. Even after, Aka still didn’t feel it.

“That was a stupid thing you did.” Teresa stated.

Aka can see Teresa holding a wet towel and lets Teresa wipes the sweat off her face.

“Kidnapping… Need to… protect…” Aka slurred.

Teresa sighs as she leans back in the chair that Aka just realize that she was sitting on. Teresa puts the towel in a bowl that was sitting on the nightstand. Aka can just make out an orange container near the bowl.

“Boys…?” Aka tried to ask but couldn’t.

Luckily, Teresa understands what Aka was trying to ask.

“They are alright.” Teresa said.

Without further explanation, Teresa moves out of the way. There were two colorful heads poking out from under the blanket. Aka squints to try and make out who they were. After concentration for a moment, Aka can make out blue and orange hair.

“They haven’t left this room since they move you in here.” Teresa explained.

“Long…?”

“Two days. You were in and out of consciousness in the hospital, so you probably don’t remember being there.”

Aka did not.

Teresa lets out a frustrated sigh. Aka feels Teresa grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly.

“It was scary.” Teresa whispered softly. “When they called me about you passing out.”

Teresa squeezes Aka’s hand tighter. Aka feels the pain on how tight Teresa was holding. Aka attempts to squeeze back but stops immediately when she can barely control her lifeless body, much less her hand.

“Sorry…” Aka mumbled.

Aka gives Teresa a guilt look to show that she didn’t mean to worry her. Teresa loosens her grip on Aka’s hand. They stay there for a while, just letting the silence comfort them. The silence didn’t stay long as Aka and Teresa hear one for the boys stirring awake. The boy with blue hair slowly sits up and looks over to where Aka is laying. His violet eyes widen when he sees that Aka is awake.

“A-Aka-san.” The boy stuttered as he tries to get out of the bed quickly.

The sudden movement wakes the other boy on the bed. The orange-haired boy takes more time to wake up than the other, but he is equally alerted when he also sees Aka wake. Aka would have laugh at how the boys struggle to get out and almost fall flat on their faces.

“Slow down, Masato, Ren. Aka isn’t going anywhere any time soon.” Teresa said as she goes to untangle the boys.

Aka struggles to sit up while the three are trying to situate themselves. Aka can feel Teresa frown when she sees her twin attempting to sit up but failing. Teresa just sighs as she goes help Aka sit upright. Teresa arranges the pillows so Aka can lean back without having her lean against the hard headboard.

The boys, Masato and Ren, get closer to Aka but keep their distance.

“How are you feeling, Aka-san?” the boy with blue hair asked.

It takes Aka a minute for the words to process in her head. Unlike Teresa, Aka is slower to answer to the boy than her sister.

“…Fine.” Aka slurred.

“Thank you for saving us.” The orange-haired said. “And sorry for throwing fire at you.”

Aka can feel Teresa looking at Aka in curiosity. Aka tilts her head to the side and lets it hang there.

“Didn’t… hurt… practice…” Aka tried to explain.

Because she can’t form full sentences, it was hard for the boys to understand her.

“She said that it didn’t hurt at all. You need to practice more, though.” Teresa translated.

The two turns to Teresa in awe as they cannot believe she understand what Aka said. Teresa continues to impress them when she talks to Aka like it wasn’t one-sided.

“I guess you still don’t know them yet since you were busy defending them.” Teresa said.

Aka didn’t say anything, but she does give Teresa a look that only Teresa knows what it means.

“This one,” Teresa pointed to the blue-haired, “is Hirijikawa Masato. And the other,” she pointed to the other, “is Jinguji Ren.”

“Two… finan… groups…?” Aka asked.

“Yes, they are the sons of the two of the biggest financial groups in Japan.” Teresa explained. “And it seems like there are some people who are targeting them for ransom for some time now. The night that you found them was the first successful kidnapping.”

Aka frowns as she takes in the information. Even though they don’t each other that long, Masato and Ren can see the gears turning in Aka’s head. Teresa puts her hand on Aka’s shoulder before Aka can come to a conclusion.

“Don’t think too much right now. What you need to do is rest. The poison is still in your system and you can’t fully get rid of it if you stress yourself like that.”

Teresa gently pushes Aka to lay down. Aka didn’t put in any resistance, so that means that she is exhausted. Aka is knocked out before she can hit her head on the pillow. This worries Teresa as she tucks Aka up and leads the boys out of the room.

“Are you sure Aka-san is going to be alright?” Masato asked as he watched Teresa quietly close the door.

“As long as she stays in bed for the next few days, she should recover.” Teresa explained. “Easier said than done though. She is the type to get restless when she gets stuck in bed.”

“Is there anything we can do to make her recover faster?” Ren asked.

Teresa hums as she thinks of what the two can do. Her thoughts are cut off when she hears someone’s stomach grumbles. Masato and Ren look over to where redhead hybrid was standing.

“Teresa.” Otoya whined. “I’m hungry.”

Teresa looks down at her watch and see it is a little passed nine. Usually Teresa didn’t like to eat this late, but because they skipped dinner tonight, Teresa makes the exception this time.

“I know what you can do.” Teresa said as an idea pops in her head. “Why don’t you help me make some food for Aka? I’m sure that once she wakes, she’ll be hungry.”

Teresa knows that was a lie as Aka would avoid eating when she isn’t feeling well, but Teresa didn’t want to discourage them. Teresa smiles when she sees how eager Masato and Ren agree to make food for Aka. Otoya also wants to help.

“We should get Tokiya, Syo, and Natsuki to help, too.” Otoya suggested.

Teresa nods in agreement, and everyone works together to make the best soup for Aka.

 _“Operation: Get Aka Better”_ is a go.


	16. Freedom of the Sanctuary

The poison is finally gone after 3 days. On day two, Aka was ready to jump out of the window. Teresa had a lot of practice to know that Aka would sneak out of the house when she clearly can’t go out. So, as a compromise, Teresa would let Aka go out into the backyard if she eats out there.

And that is where everyone is right now. Teresa and Aka are near the house, underneath the patio, and watching the boys interact with each other. Moonlight and Masato are also with them as those two aren’t that huge of a fan running around and getting dirty. Instead, they both brought a book each to read. Aka finds it amusing on how quickly the two winged hybrids got along. It is probably because they both have similar personalities that they understand each other almost immediately.

Aka’s eyes drift to where the remaining four are. Sunflower and Fighter are currently kicking a soccer ball back and forth. Sunflower and Fighter seems to really like sports after watching a game of soccer on T.V. one day. Aka bought them a soccer ball so they can play. It became clear to Aka that they are really athletic. Especially Fighter, who has a heart condition that makes it difficult for him to get excited. Aka was worried that she’ll have to force him to stop but Fighter is quite stubborn when he wants to be.

Aka watches the two before looking to Prince and Ren. The two are near the fence where there is a small garden is. Prince is telling Ren about the plants that he is growing. Ren seems to be interested so he asked if he can help. When Prince said that his family are farmers and miss working there, Teresa bought seeds for him to plant and take care of. Prince was glowing when Teresa handed the seeds. Right now, Teresa only got Prince some herbs and vegetables to grow, so there aren’t any flowers. Aka didn’t know what they are talking about, but it seems like Prince likes the idea that Ren proposed.

Ren and Masato. The two newest additions to this slowly growing family. Aka couldn’t imagine that their two people family grows into 8 people. It all started with Sunflower too. Aka always wonder what if Teresa haven’t picked Sunflower up. Would he find his way to them? Would they never meet at all? Questions upon questions built up in Aka’s head that it almost gave her a headache. So, Aka stops questioning and just accepts that it is meant to be.

“Aka.” Teresa called, cutting off Aka’s thoughts.

“Just thinking about this little family we manage to build.” Aka answered Teresa’s unsaid question.

“And?”

“I don’t mind it, to be honest.”

Aka leans forward with her elbows on the table. The first solid food Aka had in a while is only half-eaten in front of her. Although the poison is gone, Aka is still weak to do any of the normal routine that she usually does.

“Me, too.” Teresa agreed. “And to think that Otoya was the one to start it all.”

Aka nods as she pushes the food around on the plate. Aka sighs and pushes the plate away.

“You done?”

“Yeah.”

Teresa nods and grabs the plate. She gets up and makes her way inside. Aka continues to watch the boys. With how warm it was out here, Aka’s eyes become heavy. Aka doses in and out. The sounds around her didn’t help the fatigue. Before Aka can fall asleep, a loud shrilling noise rings loudly. Aka was so startle by the noise that she falls back on her chair. Aka near hits her head on the ground and Aka feels a sharp pain on her back. Aka lays there for a moment before rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself up.

The boys all turn to see Aka getting up from the ground. The ringing still didn’t stop. It takes Aka a moment to realize that it was her phone ringing. Aka scrambles to grab her phone and picks it up.

“Hello?” Aka answered.

Aka can feel her cheeks redden as she hears the boys trying to not laugh out loud, almost failing.

“Good to know you’re still alive.” A familiar voice said jokingly.

Aka brightens up when she hears the person on the other side of the phone.

“Unfortunately.” Aka said, smirking. “You woke me up, by the way.”

Aka picks up the chair and sets it back where it was. Once the chair is in place, Aka sits down.

“Sad.” The voice said.

“Anyways,” Aka began, “why are you calling? Is there an emergency?”

The short playful air is now replaced with a serious one. Aka’s lips twist into a frown.

“No, nothing like that.” They said. “Just checking in. The boss was worried when they heard that their best agent is out of commission.”

Aka sighs in relief.

“How’s the team doing while I was out?” Aka asked. “I’m guessing no one died yet if you are calling, Judai.”

“Of course, we’re alive.” Judai said. “We can’t let our leader down now.”

At the corner of Aka’s eye, she sees Teresa coming back with a tray of milk, glass cups, and a plate full of cookies. Teresa gives Aka a look that asked, ‘ _who it was?_ ’. Aka gives a smile that answered, _‘a friend’_. Teresa puffs her cheeks out, giving Aka an annoying look. Aka just smirks.

“Hello?” Judai called, getting Aka’s attention back. “Are you still there?”

“Yeah.” Aka said. “Just talking to my sister.”

“But I didn’t hear anything.”

Aka chuckles as she watches Teresa sit down and starts pouring the milk into the cups. The boys are fully interested in Aka’s conversation that they were quiet. This surprises Aka as she would expect Sunflower and Fighter to go back to their game. Aka watches Teresa hands the cups of milk to the boys except for Prince.

While living with them, Teresa and Aka found out that Moonlight and Prince are vegan. Or at least Prince is. Moonlight is more vegetarian as he can digest dairy and egg products just fine.

“I don’t need to say anything to my sister.” Aka explained.

“Oh, right. A twin thing.” Judai said.

“So, what’s the real reason you called.” Aka asked seriously.

“Nothing gets pass you.” Judai stated. “You got a mission.”

“Just me?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“Tomorrow. It’s those people who tried to take the two kids that you protected. Apparently, they were paid to kidnap them. I send you the details on your email.”

Aka sighs through her nose. Teresa give Aka a concern look.

“I’ll be there in the morning.” Aka said.

“Sorry for putting you back to work so soon. And you are still recovering from last time.”

“It’s our duty, Judai.” Aka reasoned.

“I know, but…” Judai trailed off.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be careful.”

Aka tries to reassure not only Judai but also Teresa who looks ready to argue.

“I believe you.” Judai said. “You’re strong. You’re not our leader for nothing.”

“Of course. You wouldn’t be here without me otherwise.” Aka said jokingly.

Aka hears Judai laughing. This makes her cheeks red. Aka likes the sound of him laugh. Aka looks over to where Teresa was staring. When their eyes meet, Teresa looks confused at first, but it turns to a mischievous look. Aka’s cheeks get redder. She looks away.

“If that is all you need to tell me, then I’ll end the call.” Aka said.

“Yeah, that’s all. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Judai said.

“See ya tomorrow.” Aka said before ending it.

Aka looks at Teresa before away again in embarrassment. Aka can already hear the teasing from Teresa without even having her opening her mouth.

“So…” Teresa began. “a friend you say?”

Aka just wants to dig a hole and buries herself in it.


	17. For Your Eternity Love

It has been a while since Aka gets the chance to stay home and hang out with the family. Teresa is extremely happy when Aka suggested a full day with all of them together. Of course, it was last minute, so they still haven’t decided where to go.

It is early in the morning, and Teresa is in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Teresa thinks about how the house is now livelier than ever with the two new additions that are Masato and Ren. Or as Aka affectionally called them, Knight and Trickster. Teresa did not understand where these nicknames are coming from, but they seem to fit the boys quite well. Plus, the boys seem to like the nicknames Aka gave them.

Teresa did not know how long she has been lost in thought while she senses Aka behind her. Teresa turns her head so she can see over her shoulder. Aka is still in her sleep clothes while Teresa is ready for the day. Aka also didn’t bother to put on her contacts and instead wears a pair of glasses that are similar to Teresa’s. Teresa never like the color contacts that Aka wore but knows that Aka is uncomfortable revealing them in public.

Aka lets out a big yawn as she walks up to Teresa and hugs her from behind. Aka’s head rests up against Teresa’s shoulder. Aka looks at the food that was spread out on the counter. Used to Aka’s behavior, Teresa turns back to her work. Teresa takes a quick glance at the time on the microwave and sees that it is really early for Aka to be up. Instead of asking, Teresa unwraps Aka’s arms off her waist and gently pushes Aka away.

“Wat you aking?” Aka slurred, still half-awake.

“I’m making omelet rice.” Teresa answered.

Teresa grabs the eggs, which were already cracked, and starts beating them with chopsticks. In between beating the eggs, Teresa adds other things like salt and pepper and a little bit of milk. Teresa then processes to turn the stove on and place a pan on it. She grabs a bottle of oil and pours it onto the pan. She swirls the pan, so it is completely coated in oil. 

As Teresa is doing all that, Aka goes to the coffee machine and makes a cup for herself. Aka unconsciously hums a random song that she heard somewhere and stirs the coffee to the rhythm. Teresa bobs her head with the rhythm as well. The sizzling of the eggs going into the pan breaks the rhythm, but the twins did not mind it at all. Aka takes a sip of her coffee and hums in satisfaction. Now with the caffeine in her system, Aka is more awake and is now ready to help Teresa make breakfast.

Without saying anything, the two moves around with ease. Not once have they clash into each other or get into each other’s way. They both know where the other moves and grabs the things the other needs without say a word. They were totally in sync. By the time Teresa and Aka were finished, Masato and Tokiya walk down the stairs.

“Good morning.” Tokiya greeted first as he makes his way to the kitchen.

Masato follows him with a tired ‘good morning’ of his own. Masato rubs him eyes as he looks at the food on the counter.

“Is there anything we can help with?” Masato asked.

Aka grabs her coffee and takes a sip. Her face scrunches up by the coffee being lukewarm now. Teresa huffs in laughter before grabbing the coffeepot from the coffee machine and pours some into Aka’s cup. Aka mumbles a ‘thanks’ before making her way to the living room. Teresa finally turns her attention to the two winged hybrids.

“You two can help me set up the table.” Teresa said as she grabs the spoons and napkins.

She gives the items to Tokiya. Teresa grabs a tray and starts putting the food on it. Putting as much as possible, Teresa hands the tray to Masato. Masato struggles with the weight of the tray but keeps it in balance. Teresa nods and pushes the two out the kitchen.

“I’m going to go wake up the other boys while the two of you are setting up.” Teresa said.

Teresa watch Tokiya and Masato for a minute before walking upstairs. Teresa goes into the room where four of the six hybrids are sleeping in. Because of how many hybrids are living in the house, Teresa and Aka have to put the hybrids into two separate rooms, and since they don’t have enough beds, they have to get futons for the boys. The room on the right is for Otoya, Tokiya, Masato, and Ren. The one on the left is for Natsuki and Syo. With Natsuki and Syo, they have no problems sharing a bed. The other four, however, has a hard time deciding what to do. In the end, Otoya and Ren share the bed while Masato and Tokiya sleep on the futons. There are times where Otoya would sneak into Aka and Teresa’s room, but most of the time he stays with the other boys.

The main reason as to why Aka and Teresa haven’t bought beds for the boys is because they have been busy with their jobs that they have not enough time to go shopping. That also means that they have to leave the boys alone for hours. Luckily, the twins have Natsuki, Masato and Ren as they are old enough to take care of the younger ones. Of course, Teresa is worried about Syo having a relapse when they aren’t there, but Aka reassures her that Natsuki will know how to handle the situation if needed.

When Teresa opens the first door, she looks around the room and sees both Otoya and Ren still sleeping. Teresa stifles a giggle and walks to them. As she gets closer, Teresa can see the predicament that they are in.

Otoya is laying on top of Ren. Ren, clearly not bothered by the weight, is laying with his arm and leg hanging off the bed. His other hand is buried into Otoya’s hair. For Otoya’s part, he is laying facedown with his face smushed into Ren’s neck. Otoya is also clinging onto Ren like Ren is his teddy bear. The blanket is tangled between the two boys. They must be having good dreams by the way their tails swish back and forth and their ears twitching. They both look so peaceful that Teresa almost feels bad waking them up, but she knows that Otoya would be sad if he missed too much of the day.

So, Teresa reaches her hand out and shakes the boys awake.

“Otoya. Ren.” Teresa called. “Wake up. Breakfast is ready.”

Both boys groan in complaint. Otoya buries his face further into Ren’s neck while Ren throws his hanging arm over his eyes.

“5 ‘ore min’.” Ren mumbled as he tightens his grip on Otoya’s hair.

Teresa giggles and shakes them again.

“If you don’t get up now,” Teresa warned, “I’ll have to tickle you two.”

Aka, Masato, and Tokiya hear two shrieks from downstairs, and Natsuki and Syo were jolt awake by it. The hybrids were curious as to what is happening while Aka casually sips her coffee and scrolls through her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> -Otoya = Sunflower  
> -Tokiya = Moonlight  
> -Natsuki = Prince  
> -Syo = Fighter  
> -Masato = Knight  
> -Ren = Trickster


	18. Together We Dream & Love

At the end of breakfast, they all decided to just stay home and relax. Although Aka didn’t say it out loud, Teresa knows that her sister is still exhausted from her job. Plus, Natsuki wanted everyone to help with his little garden. So, Teresa thought it would be a good idea to grant Natsuki’s wish and have everyone help him. She also thought that it would nice to have lunch outside. Luckily, the backyard is big enough to have everyone there. 

As of right now, they were split into three groups of two people with Aka and Teresa to observe if anything goes wrong or a group needs help. The first pair is Ren and Masato. The next is Syo and Tokiya. And the last pair is Otoya and Natsuki. With each pair, they get their own plant beds. Ren and Masato are taking care of the lettuce, Syo and Tokiya are working on the carrots, and Natsuki and Otoya are working on cucumbers. Since Natsuki knows how to take care of a garden, he was the one to show and explain what to do with each vegetable. Aka and Teresa were off tending the flowers that they also planted since the boys haven’t ask for their help yet.

After an hour of planting and harvesting, Teresa decided it is time to take a break.

“Okay, everyone.” Teresa called, grabbing everyone’s attention. “I think we can take a little break. Who wants lemonade?”

Almost immediately, the boys raise their hands up. Teresa chuckles when she also sees Aka raising her hand.

“Alright. Please wait while I prepare it.” Teresa said before walking back into the house.

Aka gets up from her spot and stretches her arms up.

“Let’s sit in the shade while we wait.” Aka said as she walks to the patio.

Like little ducklings, the boys follow her and collapse on the chairs. Sweat drip down their face. Otoya looks over to Aka and sees that she isn’t sweating. Otoya also sees that Aka is wearing a jacket.

In the middle of summer.

“How are you not hot?” Ren asked as he also notices Aka’s jacket.

“This is normal.” Aka said. “If anything, the heat is warming me up.”

“Aka’s body temperature is lower than normal people.” Teresa explained. “The reason is her attribute.”

Teresa walks out with a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and glass cups on it. Teresa sets the tray down and begins to pour the lemonade. Once she finish handing the cups out, she sits next to Aka.

“Attribute?” Tokiya repeated. “Like water attribute? But I thought you have fire attribute.”

“I do.” Aka said while sipping her drinking. “It is how I use it.”

“Use?” Masato asked.

“It is like this. When you control water, the air around you become chilly, right?”

Masato nods.

“The reason is because you are actually cooling the air which forms the water. The same is with fire. When you create fire, you are using the heat around you. But for me, I use the heat from my body instead of the air. Which means that I draw out the heat from my body and leaving my body cold and the air hot.”

Aka looks at the boys and realizes that they have no clue what she was ranting about. You can see the question marks above their heads. Teresa struggles to keep the smile from showing from her face but failed. Aka pouts at Teresa.

“Maybe you should wait for them to get older where they will understand.” Teresa suggested. “Plus, you could have said that you use your power like a sponge. Like sponges, most people soak up the heat into their bodies, but your body is already soak up. So, instead, you squeeze out the heat from your body, just like a sponge.”

But this explanation just confused the boys even more. Aka chuckles at their faces and pets the nearest boy’s head, which was Natsuki.

“Teresa is right.” Aka said. “I should wait for you all to grow up a little. For now, just know that the way I use my powers different from other fire manipulators.”

“Can you show us?” Otoya asked. “Can you create a fire right now?”

Aka looks at him with a sad face.

“Sorry, Sunflower.” Aka said. “Maybe next time.”

Before any of the boys can say anything, Teresa gets up.

“I think we rested long enough. Let’s get back to work.” Teresa said.

The twins can see that the boys want to ask more question but lets it go. The boys get up from their seats and move back to the garden beds. TN follows them, but Aka stops her.

“Why don’t you get your guitar?” Aka whispered to Teresa, making sure the boys didn’t hear her.

“Why?” Teresa asked.

“I learn from somewhere that music can help plants grow. I just thought that maybe you can play something and show the boys your little project that you have been working on for a while now.”

Teresa looks at Aka for a minute, thinking about what her twin just said. It was true that Teresa had been working on a piece from when Tokiya started to live with them, but Teresa is sure about revealing it just yet. To be honest, Teresa isn’t confident about it. But the look on Aka’s face tells her that makes Teresa nods and goes back inside the house. Aka watches her disappears before going to check on the boys.

“Where did Teresa go?” Otoya asked when he noticed that Teresa isn’t with them.

“She just going to grab something.” Aka answered.

Aka kneels next to Natsuki and Otoya and helps them. It didn’t take Teresa long to get back to them. Now with an acoustic guitar, Teresa walks up to them.

“A guitar?” Tokiya pointed out.

“I heard that plants will grow better when music playing.” Aka said. “Plus, we are pretty much done, so why don’t spend some time together listening to Teresa play?”

Everyone turns to Teresa. Teresa blushes from the attention. She ignores it and gestures everyone to move under the tree that is in the corner of the backyard. They all are sitting in a circle. Both Aka and Teresa are leaning against the tree with Otoya sitting in Aka’s lap. Tokiya sits next to Aka with Masato on his other side. On Teresa’s side is Natsuki, followed by Ren, and then Syo. Once everyone is settled down, Teresa starts strumming the guitar. After randomly plucking the strings, Teresa starts playing a soft melody. It was like the music quiet down the noise around them. It is like the animals stilled to just hear Teresa playing. The music just flows through everyone and make them relax. Some of the boys almost fell asleep.

Suddenly, Teresa hits a wrong note, disrupting the flow. This startles everyone. They all look at Teresa to see what is wrong. Teresa puts her guitar to the side and looks down into her lap. In her lap is some kind of small black thing. Whatever the thing was is alive as Teresa sees it moving. The thing squirms around like it is trying to correct itself. Teresa flinches back when she sees a head popping up. Ears also pop out. The thing looks up at Teresa and green eyes stare into Teresa’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be honest, I lost motivation writing this chapter. With the previous chapters, I wrote those about a few weeks in advance. But with this chapter, I couldn't think of anything. And if you are wondering why this chapter seems a little rushed, it is because it was rushed. So sorry for the lack of motivation in this chapter. Hopefully I can write a better chapter next week.


	19. Journey to Fantasia

Teresa couldn’t help but look at the void with turquois eyes. The same is being said with Teresa. Everyone takes a while to realize there is a cat, a kitten, in Teresa’s lap. No sound is being made, but once the shock is over, Natsuki couldn’t help but squeals in excitement.

“Kitty!” Natsuki shouted as he goes to pick the thing in Teresa’s lap.

“Stop.” Teresa said.

Teresa holds her hand up to stop Natsuki. Natsuki looks at Teresa in confusion.

“You’re scaring the kitten.” Aka explained.

Aka moves closer to Teresa and the kitten, moving Otoya off her. Otoya makes a noise that sound like a protest, but he says nothing. Aka slowly sticks her hand towards the kitten. Teresa tries to not move as much as possible. The kitten hesitates when it sees Aka’s hand but eventually sniffs it. It seems to think Aka is safe and leans its head against her hand. Aka gives its command and scratches behind its ear. A purr can be heard from the kitten.

“How did this little guy get into your lap?” Aka asked as she continues to scratch.

Aka moves from its ears to its chin. The black void becomes a bigger puddle under Aka’s magic touch. The purring gets louder and louder.

“It just crawled into my lap.” Teresa said.

Aka stops scratching the kitten. The kitten lets out a whine from the lack of contact, but it didn’t have to wait long for a hand to come back. Teresa follows the same steps as Aka did. Again, the boys watch as the kitten sniffs Teresa’s hand and leans towards it.

“Can I pet the kitty too?” Natsuki asked as he bounces up and down next to Teresa.

“Of course.” Teresa said.

Before Natsuki can stick his hand out, Aka leans over the kitten and Teresa’s lap and catches Natsuki’s wrist.

“Slowly stick your hand out.” Aka said as she slowly let’s go. “Have your palm facing up.”

Natsuki follows Aka’s instruction. The kitten sniffs his hand.

“Wait for it to lean forward. The number one thing about cats is that you have to let them make the first move. Be patience. Don’t rush.”

Each word Aka says holds truth as the kitten leans into Natsuki’s touch. Natsuki gently scratches the kitten’s head.

“You seem to know how to handle cat well.” Tokiya pointed out.

Teresa and Aka laugh at the comment.

“When we were younger, Aka would take in cats and take care of them.” Teresa explained. “Unfortunately, we couldn’t keep them.”

“I want to pet it.” Otoya said.

Otoya drapes himself over Aka’s lap and reaches out his hand. Just like Natsuki, Otoya follows Aka’s instructions. But unlike Aka and Natsuki, the kitten doesn’t sniff him and goes lean into his hand. Otoya giggles and runs his hand through its short fur.

“It’s so soft.” Otoya said in awe.

Aka hums in interested.

“It seems to like you a lot, Otoya.” Teresa pointed out.

Otoya either ignores Teresa or didn’t listen as he continues to pet the kitten. As Otoya runs his hand, his fingers get caught on something.

“There is something on the kitty.”

Looking down, Teresa puts her hand where Otoya’s is and feels a rough texture in the soft fur.

“I think that is a collar.”

“A collar?”

“That means that someone is already taking care of this little guy.” Aka answered. “Which means that we have to return the kitten to its owner.”

Otoya and Natsuki’s faces fall when they hear that.

“We can’t keep Kuppuru?” Natsuki asked in sadness.

“Kuppuru?” Teresa repeated.

“Kitty.”

“Sorry, Charming Prince. But Kuppuru already has a family.” Aka said. “You are sad because you were taken away from your family, right?”

Natsuki nods.

“We should look for its owner online.” Teresa said.

Teresa scoops the kitten, now named Kuppuru, into her arms and starts standing up. The kitten lets out a meow but did not struggle.

“That is a good idea.” Aka said as she gets up as well. “And if we can’t find them, we can post a missing cat post. Hopefully the owner can find us soon.”

Teresa nods in agreement. After waiting for the boys to get up, Aka leads everyone back into the house. But before they can go inside, Teresa, who is in the back, yelps. Everyone turns to see what is happening. Teresa is on the ground. Kuppuru, who was in Teresa’s arms, is now replaced with a small child.

The child is a boy. He looks to be about Otoya, Tokiya, and Syo’s age, maybe even younger. His skin is much darker than any of them. His dark black hair has a pair of black, cat-like ears in them. A matching black tail waves back and forward. Aka frowns at the way the boy’s way of dressing. He has no shirt covering his body. Instead, he has a green sleeveless jacket. His The boy looks around. His turquoise eyes showing fears and curiosity. The same eyes as Kuppuru’s.

“Kuppuru?” Teresa called, unsure if this boy is the same as the kitten.

The boy nods his head. He looks anywhere that but their eyes. No one doesn’t know what to do. The silence is too much for the boy that he said something.

“Are you mad?” the boy asked.

“No.” Aka said. “Not at you. But I will be mad at the person who let you wonder on your own.”

The boy looks at Aka, eyes widen in surprise.

“Don’t be mad at Mommy and Daddy!” the boy shouted. “They don’t want me hurt by bad people.”

“Bad people?” Aka asked.

“Bad people are after me, but I don’t know why.”

“What is your name?” Teresa asked.

“Cecil.” Cecil said.

“Do you know your last name?” Aka asked.

“Aijima.”

Aka knows she heard that name before. She tries to remember. After frying her brain, Aka gives up and instead gets her phone out. Quickly typing Cecil’s name into google, Aka clicks the first link. Memories rush through her head when Aka read the few line of the article.

“Is your father’s name Abdun?” Aka asked.

She looks at Cecil. He nods, although he tilts his head to the side. Aka curses under her breath. Teresa watches Aka play with her phone, waiting for her twin to explain.

“Get everyone back inside.” Aka commanded, not answering Teresa’s unsaid question.

Aka puts the phone next to her ear and waits for someone to pick up. Wordless, Teresa guides the boys inside.

“Who is Aka calling?” Otoya asked.

Otoya looks behind him, staring at Aka’s figure. Aka has her back facing them. She is talking to someone, but they can’t hear what she is saying.

“I don’t know.” Teresa answered honestly. “But it seems like something serious.”

Teresa has a sinking feeling that something bad is going to happen. She hopes that the bad feeling is just her being paranoid.

Or at the very least, Aka deals with this danger before it is too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my friend, Sik, for helping me find the king's name as he does not have a canon name. Thank you for staying up late with me, Sik.


	20. Happiness is with You

Aka lets out an exaggerated sigh as she gets off the phone. A headache slowly forms. Aka did not like how this turn of events is happening on her day off. Aka decides to take some medicine, so she goes inside. The headache comes almost full force when she sees Cecil playing with the boys. Teresa is also with them, but she looks up at her twin. Without saying a word, Aka nods her head towards the stairs. Teresa nods and quietly tells the boys that she has something to talk to with Aka. The twins make their way to the multi-purpose room, but not before Teresa going to the bathroom to get Aka some painkiller. Once Teresa locks the door, Aka puts her head on the desk, almost slamming it.

“What happened?” Teresa asked as she drags one of the chairs to be next to Aka.

Aka straightens up. Teresa gives Aka the painkillers. With some difficulty, Aka swallows it dry. Teresa sits down and Aka immediately lays her head on Teresa’s shoulder.

“This is much bigger problem than we have to deal with before.” Aka said. “As you can already guess, Cecil is a prince.”

“So? We can return him home, right?”

Aka’s face tightens. The pain is shown in her eyes.

“We can’t.”

Teresa can hear Aka’s voice tighten. Teresa’s heart break to hear Aka sounding so exhausted and defeated. Sounding so sad and regretful.

“Why?”

“Just like Prince and Fighter. Just like Knight and Trickster. They can’t go home. Cecil can’t go home.”

Aka turns her head, her face presses against Teresa’s shoulder. Aka grabs the edge of Teresa’s shirt and grips it tightly. Teresa couldn’t see her sister’s face, but Teresa can feel a wet spot forming where Aka’s face is. If Teresa’s heart shatters into pieces before, it is now.

For her whole life, Teresa knows that Aka is a strong person. Aka would never let her weaknesses show to anyone. Anyone but Teresa. Teresa makes Aka let go of her shirt and instead holds Aka’s hand in her own. Aka tightens her grip, almost painfully, but Teresa ignores it.

“What do I do?” Aka asked, her voice strained. “They are all so young. Too young to be apart from their families.”

Teresa leans her cheek against Aka’s head, feeling her soft hair. Teresa didn’t answer. She didn’t know how to answer.

“I don’t know.” Teresa said softly. “I don’t like how they are separated from their families too, but there is nothing we can do. What you can do is take care of them until they can go back to their families again.”

Teresa uses her free hand and begins to pet Aka’s head. Teresa strokes Aka’s hand with her thumb. This gets Aka to relax a little.

“And you are not alone.” Teresa continued. “You have me to help. And have Andy and other people to help us.”

Hearing this makes Aka relax completely. The two sits in a comfortable silence. Teresa starts to hum, rocking them back and forth. With the combination of the humming, rocking, and the painkiller, Aka almost falls asleep. What makes Aka jump out of her dozing is the knocking on the door.

“Teresa?” Otoya’s voice called. “Aka? Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Teresa answered back. “Please wait a minute.”

Aka reluctantly gets off of Teresa so she can open the door. Teresa purposely blocks the doorway so the boys can’t see Aka.

“Are you sure?” Otoya asked, trying to see Aka.

He unfortunately can’t see her. Teresa looks behind her, watching Aka. Aka motions Teresa to get out. Teresa nods and steps out. She closes the door before any of the boys can look in.

“Sorry. Aka is busy right now. She wouldn’t be able to play with us.” Teresa said with an apologetic face.

Otoya and Natsuki’s ears droop down in sadness. Cecil looks confused and the rest looks concern. Teresa sighs.

“Aka promised she would play with us all day.” Otoya mumbled.

“Aka really wants to play with us too, but this is really important.” Teresa said. “Hey. Why don’t you show Cecil around the house?”

Almost immediately, Otoya and Natsuki perk up and practically drag the kitten downstairs. Syo and Ren follow close behind, either to stop them or to watch. Teresa knows this is only a temporary distraction but for now this should be enough for Aka to be composed. Teresa looks down when she feels someone tugging her shirt. Tokiya looks up at Teresa with Masato next to him.

“Can we do something to help Aka?” Tokiya asked.

Masato nods, also eager to help in any way he can. Teresa softly gives them a smile and ruffles their hair.

“For now, we can leave her alone.” Teresa said. “Don’t worry. Aka will be with us before we know it.”

Teresa gently pushes the two winged boys to the stairs. Understanding her wordless command, Tokiya and Masato go down to search for the missing hybrids. Teresa watches them disappear down the stairs. She stands there for a while before going back into the room. Teresa finds Aka still where she is but with her head on the desk. Aka picks her head up when she hears the door opening.

“You should talk to them after you figure out what to do with Cecil.” Teresa said.

Aka nods before putting her head back down. Teresa sighs as she makes her way to Aka. Instead of sitting down, Teresa grabs Aka’s upper arm and gently pulls her up.

“If you are tired, go to bed.”

“I don’t want to.” Aka mumbled in her arms.

“I can’t carry you.” Teresa said.

“Yes, you can.” Aka argued back. “You just don’t believe in yourself.”

“Aka.” Teresa firmly called. “I am not carrying or dragging you to bed.”

Teresa has her hands on her hips. Aka groans dramatically but finally gets up. Teresa lets go of her sister and guides her to their shared room. As Aka gets ready to take a nap, a thought comes to Teresa.

“We should get the boys proper beds.” Teresa said.

Aka nods. She crawls under the blanket.

Before she can fall asleep, Aka said, “Let’s plan a day so we can surprise them.”

With that, Aka is out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that no has comment at all. I have no clue if those who are reading like this or not. So please give me a comment. It could even be things like grammar correction or just a hi. I want to know you think and if there is anything I can improve to make this story better. I would really appreciate it.


	21. A 1000% Serious Love

“Thank you for finding our son and taking care of him.” A man on the laptop said.

Currently, Aka is in her private office and is chatting with a foreign man via through video chat. Aka can see a large wall that is covered in glass just behind the man.

“No need to thank us.” Aka said as she toys with her sleeve under the desk. “The HAHP is happy to help hybrids in any way we can.”

“But as a father and a king, I must thank you. It is unfortunate that I can’t send you a gift, but my child’s safety is more important.”

Aka nods.

“Again, no need. I just hope we can settle this situation as soon as possible.”

“I concur. I want to have my son home safe and sound.”

Somewhere off the camera, Aka can hear someone talking to the king, but she could not make out the words. The king nods to the person before turning his attention back to Aka.

“I am sorry, but I must get back to work.” The king said. “Either my wife or I will keep in check once and awhile. For now, hope to see you soon.”

“You too, your highness.” Aka said before ending the call.

Aka lets out a deep sigh, deflating in her chair. Although Aka have deal with many people, this is the first time she is talking to some of important. And not just any person, but the king himself. Aka tries her best to look professional on the outside, but on the inside, Aka is a mess. 

“You okay?” Judai asked as he walks in with two steaming cups.

He hands one to Aka. Aka immediately chugs it down. Judai did not bat an eye when Aka downs the still steaming coffee.

“Yeah.” Aka finally said. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“No prob. I have a feeling you need it.” he said. “Guess I’m right.”

“So, what’s up?”

Aka puts the cup down on the desk and reaches down to one of the drawers. Once she opens it, she sticks her hand in and pulls out a stack of papers. She carelessly drops them on top of the desk.

“Can’t I just drop by and say hello?” Judai asked.

“Nope.” Aka said, her eyes shine in amusement. “Just kidding.”

Judai lets out a chuckle before looking serious. Sensing the sudden change, Aka fully gives the man her attention.

“There has been reports about hybrid trafficking near the dock at xx Port.” Judai reported. “Boss wants us to look into it.”

“Did they say when we should do it?” Aka asked.

“The time limit is two weeks.”

Aka nods. Without a word, Aka quickly types something on the computer. Judai patiently waits for her to finish. Aka looks up once she finds what she wanted. Her blue eyes look straight into his purple ones.

“Alright, gather the team.” Aka said. 

\-----

At the house, Teresa is watching the boys play while listening to the news on the T.V. Ever since Cecil joined in their little hybrid family, it has gotten livelier than ever. Cecil and Otoya seem to especially close, which surprises Teresa and Aka quite a bit. Well, not too surprised, but the typical cats and dogs’ stereotype were in the twins’ minds when they realize what animals the boys are. Teresa is glad that they are getting along well.

“Teresa!” Otoya called out. “Come and play with us.”

Teresa laughs when Otoya runs up to her and pulls her. Since she can’t resist, Teresa gets up from where she was sitting and lets Otoya drags her to the group of boys. But before she can get far, Teresa turns the T.V. off. As Teresa gets closer, she can see various toys and books scattered all over the floor.

“You boys look like your having fun.” Teresa commented.

She picks up a stuff bear and sits down. She looks at the bear for a minute before setting it down next to her.

“Yeah!” Otoya shouted as he plops beside Teresa, the bear separating them. “But it would be funner with you.”

“More fun.” Tokiya corrected. “It would be more fun.”

“Yeah! Yeah! More fun!”

Teresa laughs as she watches Otoya bounce up and down. It didn’t help that Otoya’s ears and tail wags in excitement.

“So, what do you want to do?” Teresa asked as she looks around.

This got Otoya to stop. The redhead tilts his head to the side. He is thinks so hard that Teresa can see steam coming out of his ears. Before Otoya pops his head, the sound of the door opening and closing catches everyone’s attention.

“I’m home.” Aka’s voice rang.

“Welcome home.” Teresa said without missing a beat.

A variety of ‘welcome home’ were being said when the boys realize who it was. Aka appears when she comes around the corner. Aka smiles at the sight.

“Seems like a party.” Aka commented. “Mind if I join?”

“Yeah! Join us!” Otoya said.

The redhead jumps up and rushes towards Aka. Although he rammed into her hard, Aka manages to not tip over. Instead, Aka picks Otoya up and starts swinging him around in the air. Otoya’s gleeful laugh makes everyone smile in happiness. Aka stops when she starts to feel dizzy. Aka puts Otoya on her hip and carries him over to the group.

“Thought you weren’t going to come back until later.” Teresa said.

“Thought that too, but my boss told me to leave early.” Aka explained. “Said it was to make up for the time I have to go back to work when I was still recovering.”

Aka puts Otoya down before putting her own bag down. As she was doing that, she catches Cecil in the corner of her eye.

“Oh. Before I forget, I talk to your father, little Magician.” Aka said.

Cecil looks at Aka in confusion.

“She is talking about you, Cecil.” Teresa explained. “Aka likes to give nicknames.”

After clearing that up, Cecil’s face lights up.

“What did Papa say? Was Mama there too?” Cecil asked. “When do I go home?”

His words come out so fast that Aka almost didn’t catch it. Luckily, Aka is able to piece together the broken words.

“He said that he missed you and wants to take you back home,” Aka answered, “but not right now.” 

Cecil’s ears droop down.

“Why? I want to go home now.”

Aka gives the little hybrid a sad smile.

“Sorry, little Magician.” Aka said softly. “It is not safe for you to go back. For now, you can stay here.”

Cecil did not seem to like the idea. His green eyes get misty as tears form. Aka bites her lower lip to also stop herself from crying. She hates how she have to keep these kids away from home, especially when they are from another country. Before Aka can even comfort Cecil, her phone starts ringing. Aka lets out an exaggerated sigh when she sees who is calling. Teresa goes to comforted Cecil instead.

“What,” Aka asked in a harsh voice.

“Sorry for calling,” a voice of an older woman said, “but there has been an emergency and we need everyone who is available right now.”

While listening, Aka is already moving towards the door, grabbing her bag on her way out. Everyone else watches her go in various emotions.

“Sorry, boys.” Teresa said as she hears the door opening and closing. “It seems like Aka has to go back to work.”

“But she just got back.” Otoya complained.

“There seems to be an emergency that Aka need to go to. It sounds bad, too.”

“Will she be gone for a while?” Natsuki asked.

“I’m not sure.” Teresa answered in uncertainty. “Aka will call us to let us know.”

_‘And she better come back.’_ Is that last thought Teresa has before thinking of a way to cheer the boys up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being active for the last month or so. School has been kicking my ass lately and I have been really unmotivated with writing. Anyways, I am planning to cut back a little and probably post a new chapter every other week or once a month. I hope you all are doing well and please stay safe while going to school. Until next time, bye.
> 
> Nicknames:  
> \- Otoya = Sunflower  
> -Tokiya = Moonlight  
> -Natsuki = Prince  
> -Syo = Fighter  
> -Masato = Knight  
> -Ren = Trickster  
> -Cecil = Magician


	22. A Kiss can be Poison

It is now three months since they first take in the redhead hybrid. One and a half week since Cecil joins the family. Aka has been running to and fro between work and home. Teresa can see how much it is effecting her twin, but she can’t tell Aka to take a break as Teresa wasn’t given a chance to talk to her.

It didn’t help that Teresa and Aka change the house, so the boys are comfortable. They added bunkbeds in the two rooms that the boys are sleeping in. Otoya and Masato are no longer sleeping on futons and have taken the bottom bunk while Ren and Tokiya take the top. In Syo, Natsuki, and Cecil’s room, there is only one bunkbed and one regular bed. Syo takes the regular bed as Aka and Teresa agree that it is for the little hybrid’s health. Cecil and Natsuki take the bunkbed with Cecil taking the bottom and Natsuki taking the top.

Cecil looks extremely excited to be sharing a room with other people. He explains that he has a really big room all to himself but is very lonely. It is the opposite for Aka and Teresa as they are used to sharing a room and are planning not to be separated anytime soon.

Right now, Teresa is preparing to get ready as school is about to start. Teresa is worried about the boys as she will be preoccupied with her last year of high school and her part time job. So, Teresa searches for a babysitter just in case. She eventually finds one.

Kotobuki Reiji. A 25-year-old man who has a rating of 4.7 out of 5. The reviews are positive from what Teresa read. He is a human, but he takes care of both human and hybrid children. Once she decided to talk to Aka about him and Aka agrees as they know the two of them will be too busy to take care of the boys.

Although Teresa knows the high ratings, she is still unsure about Reiji. She decided to have him watch the boys while the twins are working. When Teresa was talking to him on the phone, Reiji asked if she was okay with more kids to come and play with the boys. Teresa is more than happy and hope the kids’ parents are okay with them going to another person’s house. Reiji reassures Teresa that they don’t mind and that he thought the kids that he was bring should play with other kids their age.

It is Saturday morning and Teresa anxiously waits for Reiji to come. The boys are still asleep and with nothing else to do, Teresa starts to make breakfast. Teresa makes a lot more food than she needed to make but she would guess that Reiji and the kids would appreciate having breakfast. Once she has the food out and ready, Teresa decides to wake the boys up. She goes to wake up Syo, Natsuki, and Cecil first. Teresa knocks on their door before walking in.

“Syo. Natsuki. Cecil.” Teresa called. “It’s time to wake up.”

Both Syo and Cecil let out a groan while Natsuki sits up and rubs his eyes. Natsuki brightens up when he sees Teresa at the doorway.

“Good morning!” Natsuki said loudly as he climbs down.

Teresa smiles as she returns the bearhug that Natsuki gives her.

“Good morning.” Teresa said.

“Morn’…” Syo said sleepily. He rubs his eye to try to get the sleep out but fails as he lets out a big yawn.

“Morning, Syo. Cecil, you should wait up now before Otoya eats your breakfast.”

Teresa hears Cecil mumble something but could not make out the words. Teresa giggles. She makes her way to Cecil’s bedside. She tries to shake him awake, but it made Cecil curl up even more in his blanket. Teresa giggles again as she imagines his kitty form curling up like that. Having no choice, Teresa pulls the blanket away from Cecil. The cat hybrid whines from the loss of heat but is quickly quieted when Teresa picks him up. Cecil wraps his arms around Teresa’s neck as she secures him in her arms.

“Come on you, two. Go freshen up and wait downstairs.” Teresa commanded.

“Yes, ma’am.” them said, one sleepier than the other.

Teresa watches Syo and Natsuki leave the room before leave with Cecil still in her arms. She moves to the other room. Just like the before, Teresa knocks on the door before walking in. Unlike the sight she saw with Syo, Natsuki, and Cecil, Teresa sees Tokiya and Masato up already.

“Morning.” Teresa said.

“Good morning.” They both said at the same time.

“You’re both up early.” Teresa commented as she goes to wake up Otoya.

“We heard you moving around earlier.” Masato said as he gets out of bed and starts stretching.

Tokiya does the same thing. Once they start to stretch their wings, Masato accidently hits the nightstand near his bed and knocks the clock off. Masato quickly closes his wings.

“Sorry.” Masato said.

He picks the clock up and checks if he broke it or not.

“It’s okay. Just be careful next time.”

_‘I should bring Tokiya and Masato somewhere with a lot of space for them to stretch their wings.’_ Teresa thought to herself. _‘Especially for Tokiya as his wing has healed nicely and keeping it immobile for too long is bad.’_

“Do you need help with breakfast?” Tokiya asked.

Tokiya helps Otoya get up and out of bed. Masato climbs up the bunkbed and starts to wake Ren up.

“No need. I have finish making it before waking you all up. Just go and get ready for the day.”

Once she was sure the boys are all in the bathroom and brushing their teeth, Teresa goes downstairs. As she reaches the bottom of the steps, the doorbell rings. Remembering who is coming over, Teresa goes to answer the door. When Teresa opens the door, she sees a short man with long brown hair and grey eyes in front of three small hybrids.

The first hybrid looks to be the oldest. They have small, round ears. The black ears stand out a lot against the silvery grey hair. The long, black tail matches well with the ears. Their eyes are two different colors. Their right eye is purple while the left is silver.

The second hybrid has shoulder length hair that is colored blond. Their piercing clear blue eyes sends chills down Teresa’s spine. But what catches Teresa’s eyes the most are the bright white with speckled black wings behind their back.

The last hybrid makes Teresa a little uncomfortable, but Teresa does not comment about them. The hybrid has long cyan hair and cyan colored eyes. Just like the second hybrid, they have wings, but they have dark brown feathers on the backside of the wings and a bit of yellowish brown on the front. Their stare is a little unnerving, but Teresa can tell that they are curious about her.

“Good morning!” the man said. “I am Kotobuki Reiji, but you can call me Reiji!”

“Good morning, Reiji-san.” Teresa said as she steps aside for them to walk in. “I am Teresa. I thank you for coming and watching the boys while me and my sister are at work.”

“It’s no problem. I enjoy taken care of kids.” Reiji said as he looks around. “This is a nice place you have. I am sure your parents are hard workers.”

Teresa just nods as she leads the group further in the house. Teresa takes mental notes on how Reiji acts and relaxes as she finds that the man is a good person.

“The boys should be coming down now.” Teresa said. “So, why don’t you all have breakfast with us?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Now that with all the bois, or at least Starish and Quartet Night, are in the story, I'll be listing what animal the bois are supposed to be. I might list Aka's nicknames in the next chapter or the one after that.
> 
> STARISH:
> 
> \- Otoya (Dog)
> 
> -Tokiya (Nightingale)
> 
> -Natsuki (Panda)
> 
> -Syo (Lynx)
> 
> -Masato (Crane)
> 
> -Ren (Fox)
> 
> -Cecil (Cat)
> 
> QN:
> 
> -Reiji (Human)
> 
> -Ranmaru (Panther)
> 
> -Ai (Spectacled Owl)
> 
> -Camus (Snowy Owl)


End file.
